


Can't Fight The Moonlight

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood works in a flower shop, Can't Fight the Moonlight, F/F, F/M, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is married to Dot, Malec, Serendipity - Freeform, Slow Burn Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: ``They stood there pretending to just be friends when all the while everyone in the room could plainly see they were only existing for each other...``// Magnus is getting married to Dot, but he keeps bumping into Alec who owns a flower shop. Magnus finally comes into the flower shop to buy flowers for Dot, and eventually for their wedding, where he then invites Alec...Their interesting friendship starts to unravel as they can't seem to stay away from each other. And despite knowing Magnus has married his best friend...he can't help but wonder what if it was him.Will Magnus and Alec find out they're the ones that are meant to be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea from this fic comes from Serendipity, Imagine You & Me, and Coyote Ugly. 
> 
> I don't know how long it'll be, and I don't want to rush anything. 
> 
> Everyone is super nice in this fic, no one is rude or obnoxious or a bully, and hopefully, there will be some humor.

A picnic set for two in central park, Magnus Bane and his soon to be fiancee Dorothea were sitting together enjoying their lovely handmade meal. They made each other their favorite sandwiches and had a bottle of wine. The scenery was perfect, and Dot couldn't think of a better place to have their date night, not even Alec Lightwood accidentally stumbling onto their picnic blanket and knocking over their bottle of wine. 

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." He said sheepishly. He cheeks turning as bright as the blanket. "Please, let me buy you another bottle of wine," He said right away trying to clean up his mess. 

"No, no, that's okay," Magnus promised, and Dot gave the young man a soft smile. "You're totally fine,"

"We know the consequences of coming here and taking a seat, something like this is bound to happen..." Dot promised. 

"Still, no one deserves a mess on their date." Alec frowned as he was still trying to clean up a little as the wine was soaking through the blanket. "Actually here's my card, I own a small flower shop down the road from here, not too far from the Plaza Hotel...I can make it up to you with some flowers." Alec wasn't sure if they even would be interested in that or if they were a couple who liked flowers, "I am not sure if you even like flowers, but I mean who doesn't like flowers, I mean if you aren't allergic to them or anything..." Now he really was just making a fool out of himself as he was standing up and giving the cute couple sitting in front of him a small nod. 

"You really are adorable, don't you worry, take care now." Dot smiled sweetly as she watched Alec sheepishly walk away. Magnus watched him walk away, that innocent face of Alec's was one of a kind, he wasn't going to forget it. 

\-- 

Two weeks had passed since Alec's little stumble in front of the love birds, and he still thought about it, and the beautiful person that was Magnus Bane. He couldn't get him out of his head. He was unbelievably gorgeous. He didn't think he'd ever see him again, so much for handing him his business card, but a little bit of fate was in his cards when Magnus sat down right next to him on the random bench he was sitting on in Central Park, "Well hello there stranger," Magnus smirked extending his hand, "I don't think we properly introduced each other before, I'm Magnus." 

Alec shook his hand, he could feel tingles from it, but he tried to play it off like he didn't feel it, "It's nice to meet you, I'm still so sorry for that epic spill, I really do need to look where I am going sometimes...I'm Alec," Alec answered with a soft blush wondering if he took note of it on his business card or it was already thrown into the garbage. 

"Well, Alec...is that short for Alexander?" Magnus asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know about the soft-spoken, adorable looking, young man that was too handsome for his own good. 

"Uh, yeah, but gosh, no one has called me that in forever..." Alec blushed yet again, turning his himself away from him for a moment to close his book and settle it in his lap. 

"Well, allow me to be the one to call you that, if we bump into each other again, you can say, _oh no, it's him again..._ and give a little eye roll," Magnus smirked as he spoke to him, trying to get him to smile and laugh, wanting to genuinely hear it, and sure enough it worked. Alec was giggling quietly and shaking his head. 

"I probably would eye roll," Alec did it softly and then cheesed at him with his soft blush. 

"Well, Alexander, what brings you to his bench today besides reading? Was it just a random bench you decided to sit on?" 

"It is one of the benches I do normally sit on, but it has no significance to me other than it's one of my favorites...why?" Alec raised a brow. 

"This is my favorite bench, this is the bench I met my girlfriend on, and you're about to witness something...that is if you want to stay..." Magnus told him with a raised brow right back. 

"Oh you've only gotten me curious so I will have to stay...that is if you don't mind me staying..." Alec answered with a cute little shrug of his shoulders and the only thing Magnus could do was smile right back at him, just as Dot was walking this way. Alec couldn't help but smile even bigger with a huge wave to her already. She had to have remembered him too. 

"If it isn't the boy who ruined our picnic..." She joked, "How did you find him?" 

"Totally random, he was just sitting here, what a coincidence..." Alec shrugged giving them both a gentle smile as he was looking to see exactly what Magnus was doing. 

"It was a coincidence, and I told him, he could stay so he could witness what I am about to do," Magnus explained taking Dot's hand into his as his other hand fumbled in his pocket as he spoke, "Dorothea Rollins, we've been together for 3 years, and it's been the 3 most amazing years of my life. It all started on this bench, and I can't think of any other person that I want to spend my life...will you marry me?" 

Alec's eyes went wide and so did Dot's, she looked at him first before looking at Magnus almost having to laugh for a moment because Alec being a total stranger suddenly just became apart of their life. He was never going to forget this, and Dot was overjoyed that he did such a thing, she finally turned back with a soft nod and _yes_. Magnus put on the ring and stood up to kiss her gently before taking her into his lap. 

"That was one of the most beautiful things I ever witnessed, actually it's the single most beautiful thing I ever witnessed...Congratulations." Alec got quiet right after that not at all looking at the couple anymore and he didn't want to awkwardly say goodbye, but that's how it happened and he was on his way. 

\-- 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alexander..." Magnus said in the middle of the street, finding Alec just like he said he would one day. 

That voice and the way he said his name, Alec could not help but turn around and greet him with his smile. "Hi, Magnus!" 

"You didn't eye roll me, I am shocked." Magnus teased giving his shoulder a little squeeze. "Dare I ask what you are doing around here?" 

"I was just getting the morning paper, I'm off to work," Alec answered with a sly smile, "I'm beginning to think you are stalking me..." 

"Naw, we probably crossed paths every single day and just didn't know what each other looked like until now." Magnus picked up the same paper Alec was picking up and there was an electric shock that gave them both a jump as their eyes met. They both quickly looked away and then back to each other with the same kind of soft smile on their faces. "That was something else," Magnus whispered. 

"Tell me about it," Alec gulped as he back away a little and started to walk towards his flower shop. 

"You work at that flower shop you said yeah?" Magnus asked curiously running up to stand next to him, "Maybe I'll stop in, any excuse to get Dot some flowers and make her day makes my day." 

"I'd love to create her a bouquet, just let me know her favorite flower..." 

"I actually don't know what her favorite flower is, I never asked her that, but she loves roses, so maybe those? But what if we change it up a bit? Surprise me?" Magnus decided in thought as he was following Alec to the corner before he had to turn off. 

"I can do that, will you stop by to pick them up?" 

"Yes, around 5 pm okay?" 

"That's actually perfect..." Alec waved goodbye and turned the corner one more time until he walked into his shop to open up. The first thing he did was get all his orders in. Creating and arranging flowers was one of his favorite things to do. He always felt so creative when doing it and was easily his passion because he always knew what a person liked just by looking at them. Although Magnus said he got her roses all the time, it was clear to Alec that Dot would love Daisies. He created a bouquet of them and set them aside knowing just how happy his fiancee would be tonight with them. 

He set himself some time to take a break and call up his sister, and in just a little while Magnus would be coming in to pick up the Daises. 

"...yeah, I totally bumped into him again today," Alec explained to Izzy, she knew all about the other two times too. 

"There is a word for this," Izzy inquired in thought. "...you're seriously meeting and you felt actual sparks this time grabbing the same paper...Alec...it's _fate_." 

"Oh come on, Iz. It so is not. He's getting married and I swear these two are so in love...I'm just so happy to be in his life...I mean am I?" 

"I'd say you are, and if he looks at you the way you look at him, he's probably questioning his life choices..." Izzy insisted with a little smirk in her voice, she loved to tease her big brother but there really was something going on there and she wanted to get to bottom of it. "I have to meet his gorgeous man you speak of..." 

"He should be at the flower shop in like 15 minutes..." Alec answered her not all listening to the things about _fate_ that she had to say because he just believed in coincidence. "...wait, he's early, sorry Iz, gotta go." Alec hung up the phone real quick and greeted Magnus right as he was entering the shop. 

"Wow, this is such a lovely place." Magnus was already looking around, "Did you make all of these arrangements?" He touched one softly as Alec went to get him to stop touching and again the two of them jolting a bit in place. Their eyes mirroring each other and their smiles soft just like the first touch. 

"Yeah, I have. I have a lot of time on my hands to make flowers...I dedicate all my time to this." Alec answered putting his hand into his pocket to try and hide the slight shaking he was doing, "Let me show you what I did for Dot," He ran over to his desk where he left it as Magnus followed, "Every girl loves Daises...it's just a simple yet beautiful and elegant flower that says I love you 10 times more than a Rose." Alec told Magnus watching him already sniff it and admire the bouquet. 

"I really do have to say you did an incredible job, and she is going to love it. I am going to tell her it came from you, and how I am lame because I didn't know what flowers she liked..." Magnus laughed a little feeling like the sheepish one this time. 

"If she doesn't like them, you can always put all the blame on me too." Alec winked and came back around his desk to escort Magnus out before he closed up shop. 

"What do you I owe you for the flowers?" Magnus was taking out his wallet. 

"Oh please, it's on me." Alec gave him a little shove towards the door. 

"Alexander, that's so very kind of you, are you sure it's okay?" Magnus insisted. 

"I'm absolutely sure, now go on and make your fiancee feel amazing with those beautiful Daises." Alec insisted right back. 

"At least let me leave you a tip?" Magnus was poking him at the side trying to find his pocket. 

Alec giggled and shook his head, this time really giving him a little push out the door, "Promise." He smiled before closing the door and turning around as quickly as he could so he couldn't see that stupid smile that he made him get plastered on his face not knowing that Magnus was doing the exact same as he was walking back home to his apartment. He always took this kind of walk after work, always having to pass the flower shop and he never once stopped inside to give her a Rose from there, instead, he would go to the one closer to where he worked, and now all he could think about was why he never stopped in there. He had to rid his head of all those thoughts as he entered his apartment with the Daises in his hand for his fiancee. 

"DAISES!" Dot shouted excitedly taking them from Magnus the second he walked in. "How did you know to get me Daises? You usually only get me Roses..." 

"I went to Alec's flower shop...I even told him, I didn't know what kind of flowers you really liked that to surprise me cuz I'm sure you'd like anything I'd bring home...and I wanted to give you something other than Roses, so he said all girls like Daises...and he was so lovely about it. He did it all from scratch, and he was quite the gentlemen...I didn't have to pay for them." Magnus explained the whole story as he was setting them in water for her before taking her hand in his and kissing her softly. 

"What a lovely guy, it's so funny you keep bumping into him, I must go in there and thank him for being such an amazing human," Dot thought out loud with her smile reserved for her fiance, and kissed him back just as softly, "Perhaps, we should ask him to do the flowers for our wedding..." 

"I'm sure he would love to do that, but if he insists it is for free, I won't have it. We have to pay him back for this kind gesture..." Magnus admired the beautiful arrangement he did and then looking to his fiancee, "They really are as beautiful as his soul and all of the love I have for you." 

"Oh you hush, Mr." Dot blushed and kissed him. 

\-- 

The bell on Alec's door went off as Dot walked into his flower shop. She was definitely amazed by all the beautiful work that was done, even just the decorations to make the shop...it was all so elegant, and beautiful just like Alec really was on in the inside. She could feel it in his soul and from the flowers. Alec's huge smile when he realized it was her as he skipped to her and gave her a soft hug, "Did you like the flowers?" He asked curiously. "I hope you're not coming to yell at me..." He joked. 

"Oh my goodness no way," She shook her head with a laugh, "Magnus told me the whole story, such a shame he never knew the flower I liked, but it's rare a girl likes Daisies..." She told him with a little eyebrow raise knowing there was a little lie in there. 

"That is true," Alec admitted to knowing, "I told him that just to make him feel a little less _lame_ for not knowing your flower, but to me, you just seemed like a Daisy kind of girl, and usually I'm always right." Alec grinned. "I love what I do...it was my pleasure..." 

"And that's why I am here, not just to thank you so much for the flowers but to ask if you would like to do all the flowers for our wedding..." Dot mentioned with a hopeful face. 

"I would absolutely love to," Alec answered quickly so excited to have a huge job and show off his creativity even more. 

"When we are ready with all of the details and the colors and exactly what kind of theme we are going for, we'll come back together." 

"That sounds perfect, thank you so much." 

"No, thank you, Alec. You are so kind, we will pay you for this one, no opting out of this one." She stuck her tongue out and was on her way out the door. 

Alec sighed softly, honestly having no idea what he was getting himself into... 

\-- 

At some point during the next couple of weeks, Alec realized he hadn't been bumping into Magnus like had in the beginning after the first time they met. And he wondered if it was because Magnus was avoiding him or they just weren't at the same place at the same time. _So much for fate._ He thought to himself as he was stepping into work. He even followed all the steps he did in order to see if Magnus would show up. But it wasn't as important nor should it have mattered, it wasn't like they were supposed to be together when he was getting married to someone as lovely as Dot was. He would never in a million years do anything to break up them up. 

But if _fate_ would have it with all of the thinking about Magnus, he walked into the flower shop. Alec's entire face lit up as he extended his hand to shake, "I was just thinking about you..." 

"Oh? Good things I hope." Magnus smirked as he looked him up and down. "I'm glad I caught you, I was actually just trying to catch you in the streets...we must have missed each other, I see you have the paper." He pointed to it still in his hand. 

"Oh." Alec blushed and set it down. "I was actually wondering when I would see you again," 

"Well, it's been a couple of weeks, and we were wedding planning, Dot and I are really anxious to get married, we aren't exactly rushing or anything, but we do have the venue picked out, and we decided on lavender colored daisies to match her bridesmaids' dresses. The theme is just that relaxing lavender kind of thing, and it's everything we want together, just something completely laid back and relaxing which is what we are as a couple in these busy streets of New York..." Magnus explained. "I told her I would stop by before work today to let you know." He finished with a nod. 

"Well, you got it. I can design something for you, and I can have some of wedding catering workers attend to set it all up for you, my sister can also help." Alec mentioned. 

"Would you be there?" Magnus asked curiously wondering why he would have someone else do his job. 

"I wouldn't, I usually just tell them what to do over the phone and things for big projects like these, don't worry I promise it'll be original and exactly what you want..." 

"No, I'm not worried about that. I genuinely want you to be there." Magnus slipped into his back pocket to hand him an extra wedding invitation. "I didn't think I'd actually have to give you one of them - that you would just be there - but Dot and I would be honored if you'd attend...you did witness us get engaged after all..." 

Alec didn't know what to say, he was actually honored. He could only nod with his smile. 

"So that's a yes?" Magnus wanted to hear him say it. 

"Yes, I'd be honored," Alec answered with a soft swallow and looked down at the pretty lavender invitation. "...getting married to just relax and enjoy each other's company forever..." Alec read out loud. "...you really did mean that," He laughed. 

Magnus smirked, "Told you," Magnus reached to touch his face softly, his thumb running along his cheekbone. "See you soon, Alexander." He added softly in a voice that sent Alec soaring having no idea where his body even wanted to go. The simplest touch gave him goosebumps that he never felt before. He could only wonder if Magnus felt them too. 

He did. Magnus ran his fingers down his own arm, closing his hand into a fist as he left. He could still feel Alec's soft cheek against his palm, and that soft smile of his was lingering in his head. He felt so lucky to know such an amazing human such as Alec...


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean, I really wanted to ask my sister to join me, but I thought why not ask my best friend," Alec was talking over the phone to his best friend Maia, who he could literally tell her anything in the world. He was having a hard time talking to her about this though. He knew she would encourage things that shouldn't be encouraged. She was in fact just like his sister though so it was going to be one or the other as his _date_ to the wedding. 

"I'm flattered, I really am. I know you were having trouble really deciding if you wanted me to come or not, you know how I get, but this is kind of really exciting. I'm dying to meet this mystery man too." Maia mentioned with such happiness in her voice for her best friend.

"You know nothing is going to happen right? I don't know why you're insisting on this, and well I respect in his relationship too." Alec swore.

"Well, I'm going to be your date so I'll be doing some investigating while I am there." Maia insisted as she hanging up.

\--

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Magnus let out a soft sigh to his best friend Catarina. She was helping him adjust his bow tie. "I don't know why I'm so nervous." 

"It's normal and you're going to be just fine, you look amazing," Catarina promised her best friend taking his hands in hers and squeezing them tightly as she pulled him into a hug. 

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but are we ready?" Lorenzo another one of Magnus' friends was encouraging Magnus to the alter already.

"Oh oops, I'm just so nervous," Magnus told him sheepishly and hurrying to the alter, as he got there, he noticed everyone staring at him, and he couldn't make out everyone, but he did see the one person he hoped would show up. He ended up giggling and waving at him.

Alec swallowed and looked around before he realized that it was him he was waving to. Maia nudged him and couldn't believe she saw it right before her eyes. "Ow, what?" Alec growled poking her back, he clearly knew why she did it but there was nothing she needed to get too excited over, Magnus was about to get married. "Stop that." He scowled and waved back to Magnus as quick as he could and turned his attention to Dot with everyone else as the music started to play and she began walking down the aisle. There were a few gasps and a few whistles because she really was such a beautiful bride. All of the flowers that Alec and his team set up were literally matching her and her bridesmaids. He felt so proud of himself and his team. He hoped Magnus and Dot liked it too when he started to notice that the decor was literally all of his work.

The wedding went like any normal wedding, they both had cute vows about knowing each other all their lives and they both said "I do" and they had a nice romantic kiss, and Alec really felt like he'd had known them for quite some time just from the way they treated him since they met him. As Magnus was walking back down the aisle with Dot, married for the first time he caught Alec's eye and continued to stare at him until he was out of his view. Alec was staring back thinking he was dreaming because it was an accident that turned into a really great friendship and that was all it would ever be so he really needed to stop overthinking literally everything. And Maia needed to stop pinching him all the way to the reception and now at the reception, everyone was getting to know Alec as the one who decorated because Magnus was insisting that everyone get to know him.

"I'm Andrew, it's nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Lorenzo. Magnus keeps teasing that we are next so it's my goal to catch the bouquet." Andrew mentioned giving Alec a little wink and a nudge to his boyfriend.

"If you catch it, I'll marry you." Lorenzo didn't even hesitate to say that.

"That's the sweetest, it's so nice to meet you two. This is Maia, she's my best friend," Alec introduced himself loving how all of Magnus' friends were literally the nicest people in the world. He shook both their hands with Maia and they began chatting together as if they knew each other forever too. He even learned more about Magnus.

"Yeah, he doesn't have many _guy as friends_," Lorenzo mentioned, "I am the only one, having a bro around is really good for him...I am pretty sure that's why he invited you to the wedding...besides accepting you like one big family." 

"That is kind of interesting to learn because I myself don't have many _guys as friends_ either, hence Maia here, my sister and her girlfriend are who I basically hang out with. I do have a stepbrother but he spends the majority of his time with his boyfriend as well..." Alec made small talk as he spotted Magnus coming towards them with the biggest smile on his face. 

"I see you met my only _guy_ friend as he likes to call it," Magnus joked giving them all a smile as his eyes didn't leave Alec's once again.

"Yeah, it's been an absolute pleasure to meet them...this is my best friend Maia," Alec introduced.

"Hello, Maia, your best friend is so talented." Magnus smiled again giving Alec a little touch at his side before shaking her hand. "Well, I came over to tell you all that Dot is about to throw the bouquet and we are all rooting for you, Underhill." He gave him a playful nudge to hurry up to the front. It was then that Alec thought maybe he was just touchy-feely with all his friends as his touch was still lingering at his side. "Would you like to go up and try to catch it?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at both of them.

Alec laughed and shrugged, "Why not?" He mused and ran up there just as she was throwing it. It didn't even come near him and people dived for it, but the person that ended up with it was in fact, Andrew Underhill. There was so much laughter and so much cheering as he was dancing all around while Lorenzo was getting one knee and actually doing it. This really was one hell of a wedding and Alec was so enthralled to be here, he couldn't help but clap and cheer on the couple he just met. Andrew said yes with a million tears and they were swinging around in each other's arms, and everyone started to celebrate by dancing around them. The one thing Alec didn't do was dance so he took a seat down finally to just sit back and watch everyone have fun.

Magnus was quick to pull up a chair next to him, "Can't dance?" He poked his side again, leaving Alec to squirm. 

"How did you know?" 

"You just took a seat literally every time it was dancing time." Magnus proved he was staring at him which Alec kept wondering what he really was thinking when he was looking at him and if it meant anything.

He wanted to tell him he liked knowing that, but instead he just went and blushed a little. His cheeks getting awfully warm and that's when he knew it was coming, Magnus' hands on his cheek again and he literally leaned into his palm. Gosh, what was going on with them? What was this? What were they both doing and feeling? Was this innocent, did Magnus have feelings for Alec like he did for him despite him being married? He couldn't muster to ask him anything so instead, he just smiled again with a soft sigh.

"There's my brand new hubby," Dot smiled not noticing the positing of them as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Magnus' forehead, "Why don't you teach Alec here how to dance instead of just sitting with him?" She actually encouraged something even more flirtatious and Alec was quick to snap back to reality and shake his head that it was quite alright and walked away completely from him to find Maia. 

\--

"Thank you for literally staying the entire time and offering to help clean up, we didn't expect you to want to that long..." Dot mentioned as she was handing him over the small centerpiece that he won.

"It's funny that I made this and I get to take it home, it'll be a great remembrance of the greatest weddings I've ever been to." Alec smiled softly with a little bow to her wanting to walk away before Magnus saw him again.

"I do hope you and Magnus will get the chance to hang out again, just the two of you, he really does need some male friends in his life that isn't Lorenzo..." She was practically insisting too and well he was unsure why she was, but why did Magnus need to have another guy friend other than Lorenzo. He had to shrug because he really didn't know what to say to that. He was then just nodding instead with his little smile and was on his way now for real...

\--

Alec had a couple of weeks while they were on their honeymoon to think about if Dot was that serious and if she knew about the way Magnus touched him, but then again that was just gentle and the way he touched all of his friends. And he also saw the way he looked at Dot. There was no doubt they weren't meant to be together. He wondered what they were doing on their honeymoon while also wondering when they would be back and if he would ever contact him when he was home. 

It was a surprise on Thursday afternoon at the flower shop, while Izzy and he were just sitting and chatting about how business was slow since the wedding, and they needed to find a way to get more customers when Magnus walked in. "Oh my goodness if it isn't the Magnus Bane," Izzy shouted knowing all about what he looked like without even meeting him yet. She completely embarrassed Alec as he wanted to already run and hid.

"Let me guess, he told you what an amazing man I am." Magnus winked extended his hand, "You must be the younger sister, Isabelle." He smiled at her and she herself had to swoon that she could literally feel her girlfriend Clary getting jealous of her staring at him already. She knew exactly why Alec was so drawn to him.

"That's me. Alec has told me so much about you, I was so mad at him for inviting Maia to the wedding and not me." She just had to get her two sense in and tease.

"I didn't tell him he could only bring one date, it would have been my pleasure to have you." Magnus smiled again and looked to Alec with another smile as he walked closer to him and extended his hand, Alec was quick to extend his hand to before Magnus was bringing him into a bro hug, "I was forced to come here, well kind of...you see I'm always hanging with Catarina and her friends, and I barely hang with Lorenzo, and while hanging out with him the other day, Dot kind made it known she's a bit wary of him, and insisted we do some bro things instead so what do you say?" 

"I say it's an excellent idea, but what do you consider a bro thing?" Alec laughed a little but also very curious.

"What if I take you to a video arcade, it's literally my favorite place to go to when I wanna chill, there's even DDR, I can teach you to dance." He nudged him.

"I do like arcade games myself, especially the air hockey table. I will kick your butt, and if I do kick your butt then I don't get to be taught how to dance...deal?"

"Oh it's a deal, it's on because I kick ass at air hockey, you don't know what you got coming." Magnus giggled softly, "Should we make a date for tonight?"

"Umm, that's perfect actually."

"And if anyone wants to come and tag along even if we'll we be on our own feel free to invite them, I told Dot she wasn't going to stay home alone," Magnus mentioned and Alec felt a little relieved that they weren't going to be alone because he didn't know what was going on if it would be just the two of them. 

"Iz, you wanna come with Clary tonight? We can tag along Maia too..." Alec spoke up knowing she was listening to the conversation. She nodded giving a thumbs up and got on her phone to tell Clary what she was doing.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." Magnus touched Alec's cheek again for that quick second and was out the door.

Alec held on to his cheek where Magnus touched it and he swallowed...literal butterflies in his stomach as he was swooning until Izzy whacked him back from cloud nine. "I don't know what it is but if he isn't into you and if he isn't flirting with you then my name isn't Isabelle..." 

There was a loud snort from Alec, "What's your name then?"

"Oh come on, I'm literally the worst person coming up with a pun like that..."

"I know, I just, I have to keep telling myself that he's just really kind and sweet...there's nothing else between us." 

"I'm just sayin'...you wait..." Izzy insisted giving her brother a punch to the arm, "I'll see you later, gonna get all pretty with Clary." 

Alec nodded and began closing up shop. What if is Izzy was right? Slowly those butterflies filled his stomach again as he was heading home to go and get himself ready. He was nervous about what to wear and he was never worried. Now he was questioning himself with having feelings for a married man...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic, it's actually one of my favorites to write. <3 i really am enjoying writing it knowing what is going to happen. i also really suggest you watch the movie "imagine me & you" to know just where this cute idea has come from.

Alec had never really cared about what he wore out, usually, it was a t-shirt and jeans. However, today needed to be a little different and with a few minutes of panicking Izzy finally helped him and they agreed on his nice button-down pink salmon shirt that he just looked absolutely amazing in. Izzy had to laugh at her brother too, he was never nervous like this and he did tell her it wasn't a date. 

"I honestly just think it's because it's my first guy friend in a while," Alec mentioned as they were all walking to the arcade to meet up with the Magnus and his friends. 

"I'm sorry you only like hanging out with us," Maia laughed as she pushed her elbow in his side, "Izzy and Clary are always tagged along, and you and just third-wheeling..." 

"We need to find you, someone," Alec changed the subject just a little bit. 

"No, Alec, we need to find you, someone..." Maia nudged him again.

"Would you stop hitting my side," Alec whimpered right as he was walking up to Magnus and Dot. Lorenzo and his fiance, Andrew right behind them. 

"Everything okay?" Magnus raised an eyebrow as he brought him into a soft hug. He then went and hugged everyone, and everyone began hugging everyone. 

"Everything is okay," Alec laughed quietly with a soft blush. "It's so nice to see you all again,"

"Likewise, and my friend Catarina and her girlfriend are already inside, they went straight to the DDR to play, I told them you and I would join them shortly." Magnus winked and grabbed Alec's hand for them to go ahead inside together first. Everyone looked at each other giving a small shrug and followed suit. 

It was easy to find a table for them to sit at while Alec and Magnus went right to the air hockey table. "Magnus could not wait to hang out with Alec, it's so nice to see him so happy." Dot mentioned.

"I haven't seen my brother this happy either," She eyed Dot wondering if she at all noticed the two of them really seem to act a little bit more than friends like something was there, but then again maybe nothing was there and they really just had a strong connection as just friends. 

"Magnus and I have always had each other and a friend like Alec was always missing in his life," Dot continued.

"I am just that acquaintance kind of friend I guess you could say?" Lorenzo laughed, "But Magnus is far too nice to tell me to f-- off." 

Maia snorted, "I used to be that kind of friend to Alec, I actually asked him out on a date first...we ended up finally just hitting it off, and I became the best friend..." 

"Alec is gay?" Dot asked curiously.

"You didn't know?" Maia frowned.

"I didn't, but of course it's okay, Magnus and I are both bi-sexual, and we've been with others before, but we always ended up back with each other, and Alec was there for Magnus' proposal to me so he was just as shocked as I was..." Dot laughed a little. Should she be worried? They all turned their attention to the two of them at the air hockey table...

\--

"You didn't lie, you are pretty damn good at this." Alec frowned trying to distract him with a pout as he went and swooshed the puck as hard as he could to score, it actually worked.

"Hey no fair, your cute pout was distracting," Magnus pouted back getting the puck back and set it in the middle. "We're tied now, 8-8, the winner gets their choice of game." Magnus then noted and gave him a firm nod and a wink.

"You really just want me to learn how to dance don't you?" Alec pushed the puck in his direction and Magnus was quick to push it back with a little nod and smirk. "I am embarrassed to even try." Alec pushed the puck a little harder, but Magnus still was able to block his shot.

"Don't be nervous, it's all in good fun," Magnus promised with another little smirk trying his luck to distract Alec and score but he was quick and blocked the shot. 

"Looks like we might go all night right here," Alec snickered as he tried his luck again too, but no avail. "Alright, so do I have to pout again?" 

"Don't you dare," Magnus laughed giving him a pout right afterwards and Alec ended up giggling loudly and missing the opportunity to block his shot and he scored the winning goal. 

Alec defeated threw his hands up but came around the table to give him a proper handshake, "You did good my friend, cheated, but did well." He winked, "I guess we can go ahead and dance awkwardly now," 

Magnus didn't waste any time taking Alec's hand to drag him over to the DDR station. Alec looked over to everyone watching them and he couldn't help but just shrug, Magnus laughed and waved over to them before turning his attention back to Alec.

\--

"If they have Britney Spears music to dance to, Alec just might be alright..." Maia mentioned with a slight concern about how scared and awkward Alec looked at that moment.

"Magnus loves his Britney Spears too, this is going to be interesting..." Dot laughed, "I don't think I can watch." She ended up getting up to go and find Catarina leaving the rest of them at the table. 

"Let's all root for Alec," Izzy suggested cheerfully.

\--

"Oh my god, they have Britney Spears' Toxic." Alec got excited just like Maia predicted. 

Magnus snorted, "Of course you get excited over Britney Spears,"

"Oh come on, she is amazing!" Alec was looking down to see what he was supposed to do with the arrows and things.

"Yeah, she is, that's why of course you like her...I do too...another thing we have in common," Magnus mentioned, "But, alright this one is really hard but we're gonna do it. You just have to memorize each colour arrow your feet are on, once you do that, you look at the screen and follow the steps. Soon you'll be dancing like a pro..." Magnus tried to teach him what to do as Alec was already stepping all over the board as he looked up to him with his rosy cheeks and just shrugged.

"I'm ready," He shrugged again and looked to the screen. Magnus started it, taking Alec's hand in his, "Or I could just look at you." Alec swooned, he tried so hard not to but he did. 

"You can..." Magnus looked back at him, he couldn't take his eyes off of him either, the two of them staring at each other and dancing...well kind of...but they really were hitting the steps as the machine kept telling them they were doing marvellously. "Would you look at that? We are actually kicking ass..."

"Are you sure I don't look like a dumb tall awkward guy dancing?" Alec blushed as he missed a step and almost falling over against Magnus. Good thing Magnus caught him, as they both ended up in a fit of giggles on the floor.

"Level not complete..." The game said loudly and they looked up at the machine and then back at each other shrugging at the same time.

"That was so much fun, come on you enjoyed that..." Magnus was still giggling a bit as he was standing up and helping Alec up.

"Oh yeah, I still felt pretty awkward but at least I got to listen to Britney's Toxic," Alec smirked realizing he was still holding on to Magnus' hand so he was quick to let go and rub his sweaty palm against his jeans. "I'm gonna go tell Maia to stop laughing at me." Alec walked away from Magnus kind of quickly feeling like what just happened was not really something Dot would have wanted to see. 

There was a small, and gentle touch his side as he excused himself too. Magnus saw Dot playing one her favourite arcade games as he took a seat down next to her, "DDR was a success," He said softly giving her a soft kiss to her cheek, "He even toppled over," 

"Oh no, I would have loved to see that." Dot turned to face her husband, bringing him even closer to her and forgot all about the game, "...I do have one small concern," She mentioned softly trying not to get herself upset with it, "Remember when we met, and at the time you were super flirty with Lorenzo, and it got really awkward between us because we liked each other but didn't admit it until that night when I told you how jealous I was of Lorenzo?" She added trying so hard to make sense of the situation.

"How could I forget?" Magnus knew exactly what she was referring to. "It brought us together,"

"Yeah, it did. Just, Magnus, I felt jealous while I was watching you with Alec like I did that night with Lorenzo..." Dot admitted and felt her body raging knowing that despite Alec being super respectful just like Lorenzo did once he realized they were the ones that were supposed to be together and he backed off, she wasn't so sure Alec would be as respectful now with the way Magnus flirted with him which could possibly be leading him on.

"Doretha, you know how much I love you, and would never ever do anything like that again," Magnus truly hadn't thought about the way Alec had made him feel yet. A part of him didn't know why Alec was even in his life like that at the moment. It was Dot who encouraged him to hang out with him in the first place too, which did make things a bit harder for him when he knew he should have stayed away when he might have had some kind of feeling for Alec.

"Please, don't make this harder for me. I don't want to be an overbearing wife and tell you who you can and cannot hang out with, and I did suggest you find more guy friends too, so this is kind of all my fault..." She sighed and hid her face into Magnus' neck.

"I love you and you are my best friend. If hanging out with Alec isn't a good idea for us, I will end it right now." Magnus promised instantly, he knew this was a bad idea.

Dot was just nodding in his embrace before slowly pulling herself back, "But, I don't want you to let him go, he seems so sweet and has been so respectful of us, why don't you walk him home and just let him know, you know? See how he really feels about you?" She was hinting that he was gay but it wasn't her place to tell Magnus that or that she was only assuming Alec actually had feelings for him.

"I will do that," Magnus nodded with a soft kiss to her lips and then to her forehead, leaving her alone at the arcade she was still at.

\--

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked curiously when Magnus sat back down with everyone.

"Mhm, but could we talk? Just you and me? I think I know why she was upset..." Magnus nudged his shoulder for Alec to follow him outside, "I'll walk you home," He added saying goodnight to everyone. 

Alec just shrugged to Maia, Izzy, and Clary. "I'll call you all later," He said giving a wave goodbye following Magnus already practically out the door. "I mean...not that it really mattered but what if I wanted to stay?" He didn't want to sound rude about it, but this was kind of really weird.

"I just needed fresh air," Magnus answered softly. "I thought we could walk a little, I don't mind if it's home or not..." 

"It's okay, just tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?" Alec was already quick to think that Dot actually finally noticed the obvious flirting going on between them. 

"You didn't do anything per se, it was me actually...I just never met someone like you before, Alexander." Magnus took a deep breath.

"I see, and Dot sees that, and she told you to stop hanging out with me?" Alec didn't want to just blurt that out but he couldn't help it. He really didn't want to end this amazing friendship but when it was giving him actual butterflies and actual feelings for him, he knew it was best they end this now.

"That's the thing, I don't want to do that. I know you don't want to come in between Dot and I either. You are just fun, you're loving, and you have such an amazing personality, I can't help but be attracted to you...why should that matter if I love Dot." Magnus was getting a bit louder as they continued to walk shoulder to shoulder. 

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't hang out, but if it bothers Dot then..." 

"She should be able to trust me, right?" Magnus took a deep breath as he stopped and walked in front of Alec, "You don't have feelings for me do you?" 

Alec wanted to tell the truth, he really did, but why mess with something as beautiful as Dot and Magnus. He could find someone like Magnus eventually, "No, I don't." He swallowed hoping that his lie sounded legit.

"It's okay if you do Alexander, we'll just have to work around it because I can't lose you...you came into my life for a reason." Magnus took Alec's hands in his softly. He ended up laughing at himself just a little, shaking his head, "This wasn't the conversation I was supposed to have with you...forget it...this is so stupid. I'm sorry." He shook his head again and moved back to touch Alec's shoulder again so they could walk side by side.

Alec was confused, a lot confused, but he didn't question what just happened, instead, he swallowed again and softly sighed as they continued to walk. "My apartment is just around the corner there," He changed the subject with a small point so they could turn to walk that way and Magnus was following. 

"Alexander, do flowers have certain meanings for certain things?" Magnus asked curiously changing the subject himself with a serious thought he was always wondered about.

"Yes, they do." Alec answered with a smile, "What flower would you like to know about? What is your favourite?"

"I was hoping you could just tell me about what a Daisy really means?" Magnus asked instead.

"Daises convey innocence, loyal love, and purity. It's also said to represent keeping a secret between friends..." Alec said instantly knowing way too much about his favourite flower. He realized something once he said it and noticed in Magnus' eyes exactly what he was thinking.

"What about a tulip?" Magnus asked curiously with a little bit of a blush to his cheeks as they crossed the street to Alec's apartment.

"Ask me about something else, ask me about the Sweet Pea," Alec encouraged not wanting to talk about a Tulip.

"Why not?" Magnus pouted, Alec just shook his head with a soft sigh, "Okay fine, tell me about the Sweet Pea?" 

"They signify blissful pleasure but are also used to say good-bye..." Alec smiled with a nod and stepped away from him, "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Don't you dare, no, tell me about a Tulip...it's my favourite..." Magnus whined taking Alec's hand back in his to pull him closer. 

Alec took a deep breath, the sparks from Magnus' hand in his radiated through his body, it was as if he knew. He wanted to call him out on this and tell him he was _MARRIED_ but he took another deep breath to look him in the eyes, "Irresistible love. Have you ever watched a tulip bend its stem to reach the best possible source of light? Think of people who know who are always reaching for the next level?" He said it leaning himself forward, and Magnus was doing the same standing up just a tad bit to reach Alec's height. 

Their lips so close, their heads tilting, but instead, Magnus leaned forward an inch closer and kissed his cheek, bringing his hand up to touch his other cheek. "Goodnight, Alexander." He whispered at his ear, "Tulips are what the dutch like to call a _perfect love_..." He backed himself away and smiled gently at him.

They were both in deep trouble...


	4. Chapter 4

It had to be a few days since Alec last saw Magnus. The night ended kind of perfect, okay maybe it ended really perfect but no one knew about it. Alec was keeping it a secret. He wasn't sure if Magnus was keeping it a secret too, but he was pretty sure he hadn't told Dot about their _moment_. Business at the flower shop was actually really busy so it was really nice to have his mind elsewhere instead of Magnus, but every time he saw a Tulip he couldn't help but think about him, and it wasn't exactly like he could avoid the Tulip while working in a flower shop. Magnus knew exactly what it meant and he was actually mad at him for making him talk about it. Honestly, Alec didn't know how he felt anymore because this wasn't supposed to happen. Or maybe it was?

It was an hour before closing up shop, and Izzy walked in with Clary. "Hey big bro," Izzy was quick to hop up on the counter and make herself comfortable. Clary shook her head and gave her a pat before she went and started to look around. She always ended up getting mesmerized by all the flowers. "I've come to get flowers for mom's birthday," She reminded him. 

Alec eye-rolled, "I actually just finished a nice little bouquet for her, you know I'll put both our names on it." 

"Good job, thank you. You know she expects flowers every year from us, and not just because you work at a flower shop..." Izzy laughed a little with a small shrug. "But how are things going? You know?" She nudged him with a poke against his side. 

Alec squirmed and made a slight face, "Not a darn thing, I kind of hope he is really happy with Dot and forgot about me...you know? But the other part of me really wishes I could see him again..."

"Why don't you just call him?" Clary budded in coming back from her exploring, "He is actually so easy to talk to," She added sniffing a flower and handing it to Izzy with a little smile. Izzy took the flower from her and made her sit on her lap. 

"Have you talked to him?" Alec asked curiously running his fingers through his hair in trying not to act as the thought of Magnus made him extremely nervous.

"Kinda, I just ran into him the other day and he asked me how you were...we ended up chatting for a bit but I did tell him I'm not Maia...you know?" Clary laughed a little. 

"Wow, that's really interesting." Alec swallowed, "You didn't have to say you aren't Maia, I mean you know just as much about me through Iz."

"That's true," Clary shrugged, "But I honestly didn't know what to tell him, you really should call him up and talk to him because you need to show you are interested in him..."

"Even if I am interested in him...I can't have him. Don't tell me that." Alec made a face just as his doorbell sound went off and Dot was walking through the door. It was if she had a six-sense or the lord was testing him. He was quick to make another face to his sister and her girlfriend before he gritted his teeth and turned around to greet her.

"Hello, Alec!" Dot smiled genuinely and Alec couldn't help but give her a genuine smile back. "Izzy, Clary, it's so good to see you too." Dot nodded at them.

"Likewise." Clary smiled, and Izzy gave her a little wave.

"It is so good to see you, what brings you in?" Alec added another smile.

"I actually couldn't resist coming in and asking you if you know what kind of flowers I should bring to dinner tonight for Magnus and I. We have a date with my parents. They can be a little overbearing and expect a gift, and Magnus and I couldn't come up with anything so he just suggested flowers. I wasn't going to bother you and go to the other flower shop down the street, but you just had such an exquisite taste for our wedding...I thought why not...I trust you..." Dot went all out explaining herself and Alec didn't really need to hear all that but it was actually really good that he did. Knowing that they were going to see her parents must have meant that they were all good and Magnus wasn't at all thinking about him which meant he could move on from any kind of feeling he had for him. 

"I very much appreciate your trust in me, I can conjure up something for you guys." Alec again smiled softly with a little nod, "When do you need it by?"

"Tonight," Dot made a face.

Alec laughed softly and shook his head, "I guess I can get something down for you real quick..."

"If it's a problem, it's okay...I can just uh bring a cake...food is better isn't it?" She seemed kind of worried about this.

"No, I got you. Can you come back in 30 minutes, or you know if you want to wait for it...that's fine too." Alec was switching his sign on the door to closed. 

"Oh, I am such a dumbass, you are closing and you have to do work for me? It's really okay, Alec..." Dot frowned.

"Hey, shh, I said I would do it. I am closing a little early just so I can finish up something for you." He really didn't know why he was even allowing himself to get involved with them again but he was actually really happy to do it. It was his passion. "Just tell me what your parents like and let me know how big you want it..." Alec went on. Dot explained a few things and said the bigger the better. He nodded understanding that. "My mom is getting a huge bouquet of flowers from me and Iz tonight too, it's her birthday." Alec showed off what he did to Dot. 

"That is beautiful, I really am such a bother, you have plans." Dot made a face, "I have to run to the bakery actually, a cake sounds good to bring too. I'll have Magnus pick up the flowers, thanks, Alec." Dot was rushing to the door and leaving. Alec let out an extremely loud sigh the second she was out the door as he relocked it.

"Dear God, what is she even trying to do...this is fishy," Izzy said loudly getting off the counter and offering to help Alec with creating Dot's flowers. "Like, what if she isn't even seeing her parents tonight and needs flowers for something else..."

"Iz..." Alec whined. 

"I'm so serious." Izzy held the flowers out for Alec to cut and together they were putting some flowers into a vase. "I mean, she really could have just went somewhere else, then she says she trusts you...she's so testing you..."

"Please, I don't need to hear this..." Alec whimpered as he tilted his head at the vase that was getting filled with flowers. She said the bigger the better and Alec knew exactly how she felt so he figured it really was for her parents. "Well, anyway, if this isn't for her parents, they're getting an awful lot of flowers for free..."

"You should charge her, maybe that's why she decided to come to you because she knew you'd do it for free..." Izzy shrugged.

Alec had to roll his eyes and sigh exasperatingly. "Please," 

"It just feels fishy, a little too coincidental too...like..." Clary was looking around, "...we were talking about Magnus and she just shows up...did she put a wire in the flowers or something?" 

"That's not funny," Alec gritted his teeth at Clary and shoved her, "Alright whatever, what do you think?" 

"It's a lot of flowers, but I like it. My parents would absolutely hate it though." Clary nodded firmly and walked off to go and look at more flowers at random. Izzy shrugged at her brother and followed her girlfriend leaving Alec all alone to wait for Magnus to show up. 

Was it ironic? Was it a coincidence? Alec would never really know, but something he did know was that Magnus showed up right on time at 5:30 on the dot. He knocked softly and peered inside. Alec quickly opened up the door and let him in. Magnus didn't say hello, instead he just grabbed him and hugged Alec tightly. Alec faltered in his arms and had to pull back quickly before he lost it completely at the way his knees buckled from his touch. He didn't know he was craving it. "I'm really sorry for this, it was a last-minute thought and Dot just loves your work. She talks about the flowers at our wedding all the time, it was so important to her. I told her she could pick them up so I didn't have to see you, but..." Magnus trailed off realizing he was talking too much.

"Wait, what do you mean so you didn't have to see me?" Alec was quick to frown realizing he was avoiding him on purpose.

"Remember what I said? Dot was scared we were a little too much when we hung out so I guess I kind of thought it was best, but she must have forgotten about it or saw that I missed you...I mean I do miss you and it sucks we can't hang out...she didn't say we couldn't though...she even insisted I pick up the flowers..." Magnus was trying hard to explain the situation he was in, but he probably just sounded so stupid. 

"I get it," Alec shrugged, "You're married, you are married to the love of your life, Magnus. You don't have feelings for me, we are just friends, at least I hope we are."

"We are, Alexander. I had such an incredible time with you, and it sucks that I have to keep my distance..." Magnus admitted with a soft sigh. 

Alec felt that. He didn't know what to say to that. The small gap between them even felt weird. He wanted Magnus to touch him, put his hands on him, in fact, he wanted him to kiss him right this second and tell him he wanted to be with him. But what was he thinking? How could he even think that? He would never ever want to ruin something so amazing...but damnit...he had feelings too! "Well, here's the flowers that Dot requested for her parents tonight, I hope you guys have a good time..." Alec handed off the vase filled with every kind of flower and it was crazy how beautiful it looked. He barely put effort into it and Izzy helped but it still looked like a masterpiece. 

"What do I owe you?" Magnus asked curiously knowing very well what Alec was in fact going to say.

"In reality about $200," Alec was giving him a small push to the door, "But, don't worry about it...I don't need it. Business has been really good, and I gave you some extras I had laying around." Alec promised.

"I'm coming back, I don't care what you say, I'm paying you back." Magnus walked out the door with the vase of flowers in his hand and Alec closed up behind him. He turned himself against the door and let tears stream down his face before Izzy and Clary could emerge and tell him things he already knew. 

"He's going to come back and not just pay you, it's going to tell you he's making a mistake with Dot..." Izzy swore. 

Alec whimpered wiping his tears from his eyes, "Stop your stupid thoughts, and you Clary go, take the flowers with you, tell mom I'll be a little late, I'm going to Maia's." 

\--

"...he can't just keep doing this to me, it's like she and he are testing me or something...am I right?" Alec was barely able to speak through the tears he had and he was never this much a crier or felt things like this.

"It seems to me as if he's a bit lost himself. It's like all this time he has had the perfect friend who became his girlfriend and fiance and then his wife because it's what he has known, but someone like you comes along and changes it all for him. He never met someone like you." Maia explained. 

"But why me?" Alec frowned.

"Because you're incredible. It's killing Magnus he can't have you too." Maia continued on. "He's afraid of admitting anything because he thinks he's supposed to love Dot. You're pushing him off a path, and if we're being honest, you pushed him off that path the second you stumbled onto their picnic blanket..." Maia added with a small smile. Alec had to sigh because she was right, he felt that. He felt that connection since the second they laid eyes on each other. But how right was she about Magnus' feelings towards him? "I also think Dot knows, it's easy to see, but she also trusts Magnus not to do anything and he won't. Together they'll figure it out." She nodded firmly. 

"I hope you're right, but I also don't want to wreck them or come in between them," Alec really couldn't do that even if it was meant to be. He just didn't want to be in the middle of their relationship or be the one to break them up because he would live with that regret. 

"It's not your fault...don't you realize that you might be the one and she isn't?" Maia encouraged. 

Alec shrugged, "Let's just go to my mom's birthday dinner, I told her I'd be late because I needed a pep talk from you, so thank you. It really did help as always." 

"That's what best friends are for," Maia smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers so they could head to his mom's place.

\--

The birthday dinner flowers and the having dinner with Dot's parent's flowers were both a huge success in happy parents and it was now a typical rainy and lazy Sunday. Alec was walking down the street of his flower shop just for a stroll. He wasn't doing anything particular but just felt like having a walk in the rain. "If it isn't Alexander Lightwood," That familiar voice startled him and he, of course, turned around instantaneously to come face to face with Magnus. 

"Hey." Alec swallowed, "What are you doing out in the rain?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question, at least you have an umbrella..." Magnus crept himself underneath it and looked up softly at the beautiful man that Alec was.

"I walk this way a lot even in the rain," Alec answered with a shrug, he reached to brush a rain drop off of Magnus' forehead.

"I know, I've seen you..." Magnus admitted, "Clearly I'm a stalker." He joked.

"I actually am beginning to think you are," Alec joked back actually laughing trying to rid himself of the butterflies in his stomach that were actually making him nauseated. "But what really are you doing out in the rain without an umbrella?"

"Let's just say I wasn't planning on coming this way, but I was thinking about you so I wanted to walk past your shop to smile and it started to rain..." Magnus told the truth, "Which what are the odds you're actually here?" He added a shrug, "I forgot if you were opened or not on Sunday, so I was taking that risk...besides I owe you $200..."

Alec nodded to his statement with a small smirk, he then shook his head, "You don't owe me anything, Magnus but I appreciate being thought about...to be honest...I think about you quite a lot..." Alec admitted not only to him but to himself. "I'm really trying not to but you make it so hard," He also admitted.

"How do I make it so hard?" Magnus inquired curiously raising a brow as they were beginning to walk down the street.

"Think about it, don't make me say it." Alec groaned.

"But I need to hear you say it," Magnus insisted stopping them on the corner of the street. The rain coming down harder and it caused Magnus to shiver slightly. The umbrella wasn't really helping them at this point. 

"I can't, may I remind you that you are _married_?" Alec leaned forward and he didn't know why he just couldn't help himself when he needed every single touch from Magnus that he could possibly get.

"You're right," Magnus said simply and turned himself away from looking at Alec's eyes. His fingertips were attached to his waist though, holding on to the fabric of his shirt to keep warm. "Dot told me she wanted me to be happy, to do what makes me happy..." Magnus looked back up, his fingers slipping up the underside of Alec's shirt, "My god, you're so warm," He mumbled. 

Alec faltered, his knees going weak and the umbrella dropped because both his hands went on to Magnus' waist to bring him even closer. They moved into each other and held on the rain pouring down around them, them both getting soaking wet and they were just holding each other in the rain. Magnus moved his face into the crook of Alec's neck and breathed him in. He smelled like a soft flower and rain, he smelled intoxicating that he couldn't resist and kissed his collarbone softly.

All Alec could do was hold him in the rain to keep warm. He wanted to run but he couldn't because he couldn't move. He felt like he was being watched but it was just them in the rain only existing for each other...

What was going to happen this time when they parted? Alec didn't want to ever let go but the second that they did, both completely soaked and shivering, just looking at each other again as Magnus took Alec's hand in his and slipped him the $200 for the flowers, "This isn't over, but I need to go." Magnus spoke blinking through the rain against his face and ran off.

Blinking back and realizing he put money into his hand, he shook his head at him wanting to tell him something, anything to get him to stay and laugh but he was already gone. Instead, Alec picked up his umbrella and took those words he said as a promise and he began to run the opposite way to Maia's place. She was right...


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the Alec and Magnus had in the rain was still imprinted in both of their minds. They didn't tell anyone what they were thinking when they were lost in thought, but they knew the other must have been thinking about the other. They could feel it. They could feel it in their souls. Alec was trying his best to keep his business up while Magnus was actually in search of another job to help him and Dot. He couldn't dare tell Alec what they were thinking about too, he had a job offer to leave New York altogether and for the most part, Dot thought it was an incredible idea while Magnus couldn't dare tell her he was going to miss Alec a lot. 

With another arrangement done and the shop almost closing up, Alec set aside the flowers as a familiar face came into the shop. He met her briefly when everyone hung out together at the arcade. "Hello, Catarina is it?" Alec questioned curiously right away extended his hand for her to shake.

"Yes, that's me. Great memory. Magnus has told me so much about you and your flowers, I had to come to see for myself." Catarina gushed looking around, "And he was absolutely right," She enthused. 

Alec's cheeks blushed, Magnus talking about to someone else, it really made him feel so important. "He's just biased because I did such a good job at his wedding,"

"Yes, you did do such an incredible job, absolutely wonderful." Catarina kept at her compliments, "So that is why I am here, I am officially in charge of Andrew and Lorenzo's wedding, and they specifically asked for your flowers with my expertise in planning." She laughed a little. "And with Magnus constantly suggesting I meet you and get to know you one-on-one I thought why not start just a little early..."

"Are they planning on getting married soon or you just like to start planning early?" Alec asked curiously as he grabbed one of his books to show her all of the possibilities they could have.

"A little bit of both, the wedding won't be until January of next year, and I just didn't want to overwhelm you if I get a little out of hand," 

"Gotcha," Alec smiled back at her as they looked over his book of designs together.

"Oh so this is beautiful, the orange and blue kind of actually goes together...you really are so good..." Catarina insisted. "Do you want to go and get a cup of coffee and we continue looking over these?" She suggested being super friendly and it was actually something Alec really thought he needed. Another girl as a friend? Why not? Girls always seemed to understand him more, and she knew Magnus...it would probably help a lot to get over him if she would talk about how much he and Dot were meant to be and he should back off and just not be in the picture anymore...even if that might just physically impossible if he had to work on his friend's wedding.

"I would love that," Alec answered and closed up shop, taking his book of designs with him and led Catarina down the block to his favorite coffee shop. They took a seat down by the window setting their things down and Alec offered to and place their orders and came back as quickly as he could to take a seat. "Find anything else that stands out?"

"Thank you so much," She said softly and looked up to him, "Yes, actually...I also really love this color blue with this light blue, but for some reason, I keep going back to the orange because it reminds me of Lorenzo." She tilted it to the side to look at again and gave a small shrug. "I think we should ask Magnus as well...he's really good at reading people."

"Is he?" Alec asked curiously, he was never really sure how to approach Magnus on his feelings because he was actually the opposite. 

"Yeah, he's just one of those people who always knows how to cheer you up, you don't even have to tell him your sad sometimes..." Catarina explained.

Alec frowned a little before giving her a small nod. She was actually right. Just thinking about Magnus made Alec feel better. "I'm so glad I met him," He finally smiled. "He's really such a good friend,"

"And you are such a good friend to him, the way he talks about you is the sweetest. You really have inspired him," Catarina mentioned taking a sip of her coffee. 

Doing the same, Alec breathed in softly and his mind wandered to the moment they had in the rain right across the street from this coffee shop they were in. It even started to drizzle which made him very nostalgic. "Can I ask you something?" Alec asked Catarina softly, his mind just not able to keep himself from wondering if he was the only one. 

"Of course,"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He never ever thought he'd ask a stranger this question let alone someone who knew Magnus and could easily figure him out but he didn't think properly at the moment.

"I believe in lust at first sight, I believe that you can think you feel something for them until you get to know them," Catarina mentioned. "Is there someone you like, do you want to pursue them?? I am a really good matchmaker you know? I am the one that officially put Dot and Magnus together, told them they needed to stop beating around the bush and just go out on a date already. I also set up Lorenzo and Andrew..." 

Alec shook his head with a little smile, he sipped his coffee and set it down and began playing with his lid, "They're taken," He said softly. "I could never mess with that, the thing is sometimes I just feel like it should be with the way they look at me and...I..." He trailed off because he was not supposed to be admitting this and he realized he was in big trouble.

"...love sucks when it's unrequited, oh honey, I need to find you, someone, to get over this person." Catarina didn't know he was talking about Magnus. 

"That's really nice of you, but I really shouldn't even have these kinds of thoughts," Alec promised and sighed softly as the rain started to come down harder which really made him start to feel a bit sadder.

"If you can't properly move on, maybe there's hope in the person who doesn't love you back, maybe they just need to come to their senses..." Catarina shrugged with a gentle smile. She could really see how much it pained him. 

"I would never anything to take away something he already has, if it isn't me, it isn't me." Alec swallowed and looked to her apologetically hoping she didn't catch who he was talking about but at the same time if she did he really wanted her to know he would never ever do anything to break them up. 

"Sometimes you miss an opportunity, but that doesn't mean another person will come along and make you forget all about the one who got away..." Catarina instead just gave some advice that really was kind of powerful and Alec took that to heart because she was absolutely right.

With a firm nod, he smiled and knew this was the time to let it all go and that moment in the rain was probably their moment of goodbye. "I will take that advice with me, thank you." 

"That offer of helping you find someone is still on the table, what do you say? I know a really good girl for you," She insisted with an offer.

He gave her a small laugh and shake of his head, "I'm gay."

"Oh, in that case, I do know a lovely boy that would be oh so interested..." 

"There is no harm in trying I guess," Alec answered really not in the mood to be set up but it was worth a shot, anything to get over Magnus...

\--

"...so I said okay cool, whatever, I mean why not give it a shot right? The date turned out to be a disaster." Alec explained to Maia as they were shopping in Target for party essentials for her birthday they were celebrating tonight. "It would be like super awesome to bring him to your party tonight as a date, but I swear to gosh he was so boring...like...I thought I was boring," Alec laughed and turned the corner with the shopping cart.

"That is such a bummer like I would have loved to meet him and mock him even..." Maia teased but really didn't mean it when she said mock him, "You know how much I hate when you just sit at a party because you can't dance..."

"Yeah, yeah," Alec pouted at her, "She insisted she was amazing at matchmaker too considering she got them all together..." Alec went and rolled his eyes.

Maia laughed rolling her eyes too, "Honestly, I think you're just too much to handle." She shoved him slightly into a shelf and some stuff fell down. 

"Maia!" He shouted bending down to pick it up and apologize to the person that was there, "Oh shit," He cursed coming face to face with Magnus.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alexander, nice to see you too." Magnus teased giving him a wink, "You two are something else," He added, "Hi Maia," He then waved.

"Alec's all oblivious to his surroundings, I had to do it on purpose." She laughed giving Magnus a high five.

"I know," Magnus smirked as he turned his attention back to Alec to just look at him. The two of them staring intensely at each other without saying anything until Dot was coming back to put something into their shopping cart. "Look who I bumped into," 

"Of course you did," Dot laughed saying hello to the both of them. She brought Alec out of his gaze as he turned to her and smiled softly. 

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Dot," Alec added trying to not sound like he wasn't in the mood for this. "We were shopping for Maia's party tonight. Target is the place for that."

"A party and we weren't invited?" Magnus pretended to be hurt stabbing himself with a spatula. 

"We did invite you, you just never responded to the invitation," Maia raised an eyebrow. "Or did someone not invite you?" She then looked to Alec.

"I never mentioned anything, but you did mail his invitation right?" Alec shrugged.

"We got it, I just never showed Magnus it," Dot confessed taking the spatula from him and tossing it back into the wagon.

"Why would you do that?" Magnus inquired.

"Because we were busy this weekend with Lorenzo and Underhill's engagement party remember?" 

"That's not until tomorrow, this is tonight," Magnus pointed out. "If you didn't want me to go, you could have just said something instead of making an excuse..." Magnus never got mad like this, and Alec definitely didn't want to be in the middle of this because it was obvious Dot didn't want him hanging around him anymore.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I'm sorry." Dot insisted and felt heart sink into her stomach because it was obvious now and she really didn't want Alec to feel like he couldn't hang out with Magnus either. "If you'll have us, Maia, we'd love to come." She changed the subject a bit to say they could, she couldn't dare look at Magnus or Alec.

"It would be amazing if you did, I promise. Lorenzo and Underhill can come too, bring all your friends we met that night..." Maia insisted with a soft smile.

Alec walked away feeling really uneasy and Magnus was running after him. 

"I messed up," Dot looked down, "I truly love how happy Alec makes Magnus feel, but when he talks about him the way he does I can't help but feel this jealousy raging on inside of me..." She admitted to Maia who truly understood how she was feeling.

"I used to be so in love with Alec, it hurt a lot for him to finally tell me he was gay, and you know I almost didn't forgive him for that? I felt like he was lying to me just so he didn't have to be with me...it turns out he wasn't the one...that's all...I know there's someone out there for me. I know there is such a thing in soulmates and even friendship soulmates..." Maia was hinting a little. "We have to believe that whatever happens, it happens for a reason..."

"You don't think anything is going on between them do you?" Dot asked Maia curiously trying to understand her.

"I don't. Alec would never do something like that to you...do you trust Magnus?"

"I do with all my heart," Dot swore. 

\--

"I really really really hate myself," Alec whined unnecessarily. 

"Honestly, I hate myself too." Magnus answered him, "...we're just friends, right? She really has nothing to worry about..."

"Yeah," Alec swallowed. He wanted to ask him about that moment in the rain though.

"We're coming, and you're invited to the engagement party, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Catarina actually came by and mentioned it," Alec remembered. 

"Oh lovely, did you two hit it off?" Magnus asked curiously. "She didn't get the chance to tell me all about how amazing you are, not that I already know that, I probably talked her ear off about you," Magnus just admitted without even thinking how weird that sounded.

"She did mention how much you talked about me, it made me blush... a lot." Alec blushed even now and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"You're so incredibly adorable, Alexander." Magnus reached to touch those blushing cheeks and knew his statement about being friends wasn't at all what he wanted either. 

Alec felt it in his touch and knew if he didn't push his hand away he was going to end up tugging him instead to kiss him and shoving up a random shelf, but that was also was not what he envisioned their first kiss to be like. "Maybe we should find the girls," Alec ended up just walking away from Magnus and letting his hand fall randomly. 

Magnus slumped a little and Dot found him before he could find her. He smiled softly and took her into his arms for a gentle hug and a kiss to her forehead, "I'm sorry for getting upset," He promised it was okay.

"And I'm sorry too, if hanging out with Alec makes you happy, there should be no reason why you shouldn't, I trust you." Dot promised back and Magnus just nodded softly taking her hand as they continued the rest of their shopping.

They ended up meeting Maia and Alec in line to check out and casually made another small conversation about how much fun tonight would be true. "Happy Birthday, Maia, we'll see you soon." Dot said happily as they were leaving. 

\--

"Well, that as awkward as freakin' anything," Maia had to laugh as they went right to decorating a bit before the company was coming. "I had to lie, well at least I think I did..."

Alec raised an eyebrow and was already opening a beer, taking a sip and sighing loudly. 

"I just know you'd never do anything...unless Magnus willingly...you know..." 

"I do not want to think about it." Alec insisted, "It's your birthday and we're going to be celebrating you...not my love life...got it?" 

"Got it." Maia gently gave Alec a shove. "So the deal tonight is to just dance,"

"You all dance, I shall sit and watch, you know I'll have a good time anyway because I'm in the birthday girl's presence," Alec smirked and went on his way to finish setting up and putting out of all the food. "We really do have a lot of chips, I think I might binge out and eat 'em all." He was already stuffing his face. "I need to get the dip too." He was walking away with a mouthful clearly trying to avoid the pain he was feeling.

\--

It didn't take long for everyone to show up. Izzy and Clary were the first ones, then a couple of Maia's friends from work showed up as well, and the last few people to show up while everyone was just casually talking and having a good time enjoying food and beer was Magnus and his friends. Everyone easily got along with each other just like the last time and no one had any trouble playing some trivia games and having a few good laughs. It was easily turning into midnight and the party people were feeling old and needed some rest. Izzy and Clary being the first to show up were the first to leave, then Maia's friends and Magnus' friends left together as well. An interesting night for sure and really fun birthday.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, we really did have a good time," Dot took Maia into a soft hug and apologized again for everything as well as told her happy birthday a few more times before letting her go.

"Beating you all in trivia was a lot of fun, I had a great time too," Magnus promised as he gave her a hug too. "And you, who barely said a word to me...everything alright?" Magnus asked a very drunk Alec who was leaning on Maia for some support.

"Oh, I'm just fantastic." Alec slurred. "I so beat you in that trivia about flowers..." He gave a thumbs up.

"Well duh," Magnus rolled his eyes with a little grin. 

"Thanks again for inviting us, we should be going too." Dot suggested.

"So we will see you tomorrow?" Magnus reminded them.

Alec gave a thumbs up again and Maia promised they would, she then said goodbye one more time while apologizing for Alec's behavior before they were gone. "Really shouldn't have let you have all those beers," Maia laughed taking Alec's hand to put him to bed. 

"If I didn't have those, I probably would have done something I regret..." Alec whimpered, "Don't make go to the engagement party...don't want to see him." He pouted.

"We don't have to go...you can just say you are too hungover..." Maia kissed her friend's forehead before riding him of his clothes and getting him comfy. 

"Thank you, Maia. Happy Birthday." Alec slurred just a little and fell right to sleep.

\--

"I'm sorry, we won't make it. Alec's still a little too hungover to..." Maia told Dot over the phone.

"Oh that's too bad, but you can still come? Would you like to? I would love to see you," Dot answered.

"I guess I could..." Maia thought out loud looking over at Alec who was busy drawing flowers in his sketchpad. "Hey, Alec would it be alright if I just went?" 

"Huh? What? I mean if you want to?" He raised a brow continuing on his design. 

"Yeah, I'll be there," Maia hung up and went to go and get herself dressed. "Hey, so while I'm gone would you mind doing a load of my laundry so I have clothes to wear?" 

"Does this mean you're moving in?" Alec forgot about the conversation they had the other day about her always spending the night.

"I think so, my roommate just hasn't been a good one lately..." Maia shrugged, "Why am I even going to this engagement party?" She was hopping into her jeans and putting on a nice shirt.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing but I think I figured something out..." Alec smirked as he set aside his paper and pencil. "You have feelings for Dot..."

"Alec...I do not."

"I was watching you too last night, even while I was getting wasted there was something there... and well the way she hugged you before she left... COME ON." Alec got loud and excited.

"You never notice these kinds of things, are you trying to encourage this so you can have Magnus?"

"I mean..." Alec shrugged.

"I am not sure how I feel, I never felt this way about a girl before... I didn't even think about it until you clearly are making me overthink..."

"You did say yes to going to a party without me..." Alec reminded her. "Now go and just have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Tell me everything Magnus says about me..." Alec turned himself back his flower drawing. 

Maia left him wondering exactly what she was getting herself into. She was completely unsure of her feelings for another woman, the only person she ever loved encouraging her to flirt no less with a married woman who was married to his crush...

\--

Maia came back home within a few hours gushing about how adorable the engagement party was and how cool all of the gifts they got were, "They even got a deep fryer...I want one of those..."

Alec laughed, "Let's get it and make a million and one french fries," He joked rubbing his tummy, "What else happened?"

"Well, Dot and I were talking a lot about each other's interest..." 

"See, see, see!" 

"Shut up, so do you know she plays Tennis?" 

"Uh no."

"Well, she does and one of her games is tomorrow and she invited me and said that you have to come and keep Magnus company in the stands. She insisted." Maia mentioned.

"Uh, Tennis is so boring..." Alec whined.

"But, it'll be fun, you'll be next to Magnus...wink wink." Maia was encouraging him to be a rebel which she really shouldn't have but this was getting a little interesting...

"Alright, I'll do it." Alec shrugged. "I miss Magnus."

"I know you do." Maia winked heading into the bathroom. "See you in the morning, bright and early, "We have to be there by 10 am, I'm pretty sure Magnus will be so happy you're coming." She was calling out as she was turning on the shower.

"Good," Alec answered and turned off the light. He could only think about being close to Magnus again and feeling his hand on his cheek and getting to look into his eyes. Nothing else mattered...


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cloudy day and looked like rain but according to Dot, her Tennis game was still on for the day so Alec and Maia were heading over to the outdoor venue. Maia was really excited to watch Dot play where Alec wished he didn't agree to this in the first place because the only reason he was going was so he could be with Magnus. 

"Uh, so why are my tickets all the way up there and yours say front row?" Alec realized as he frowned. "I have to walk all the way up there?" He hated climbing but he saw Magnus waving at him to hurry up the steps to sit with him. "Oh." 

Maia laughed her obnoxious but hilarious laugh and shoved him, "I guess she wants me in the front, you go be with your man," She gave him another push for him to start climbing. 

"Alright, alright, you have fun too..." He had to laugh himself as he started to carefully climb the stairs to Magnus. He finally made it, feeling a little woozy as he took the aisle seat, "Hi." He breathed.

Magnus put his hand on his knee, "Hi to you too, are you alright?" He raised his eyebrows, "These are the best seats in the house," He said nonchalantly. 

"Uh, I seem to think otherwise considering you gave Maia front row seats..." He raised an eyebrow back before looking down at his hand on his knee.

"It seems as if Dot and Maia have some stuff in common that I don't and Dot actually gave us these seats so you and could talk and finally hang out together..." Magnus explained as he gave his knee a little squeeze before putting it back in his own lap.

"Oh." Was really all Alec could say, unsure of what to say at all if he was supposed to say something. Now, this was getting awkward and weird.

"What's wrong Alexander?" Magnus asked curiously his hand going back to his knee as his other hand was poking his side softly.

Alec squirmed and turned to look at him, his own hand moving on top of Magnus' and he looked him into the eyes. He swallowed, "You don't find this weird?"

"A little." Magnus shrugged, "I can't help myself when I'm around you,"

Dear God, what the hell does that mean? Alec shivered, it was kind of chilly. "W-what?"

"It's wrong of me, I know. I just...I mean...you just...nevermind." Magnus really wasn't ever lost with words, he was always honest with himself. He knew all his life he was destined to be with Dot, he couldn't wait to ask her out and Catarina's encouragement to make it work, to fall in love with her, asking her to marry him, saying I do, and knowing she was the one and then Alec came along and everything he ever started to do was second guess. 

"Magnus," Alec said his name as if he could say something else after it, but his words failed him too. He swallowed again, his fingers reaching to take Magnus' hand in his. Together they threaded their fingers together and those sparks of electricity moved through both their bodies but they didn't pull back this time. "I really like it when you touch me especially when you hold your hand against my cheek...it feels so wrong but it also feels so right...I..."

"I know...I should have never done it...but I wanted to...and every time you blush..." Magnus trailed off his other hand reaching to do it feeling Alec's warm cheeks underneath his skin. His thumb softly grazing over his cheekbone. "It's wrong but it feels so right," He whispered. 

Again Alec swallowed and removed Magnus' hand from his cheek, "Please as much as I want you to do it, you can't. I need you to know what you truly want," 

"Me too." Magnus sighed looking away from Alec.

Their hands were still locked together as they sat in silence. Alec felt like he needed a sign because now he was sure Magnus felt the same but he didn't want to hurt Dot even if she just wanted to be happy. Alec couldn't be second best nor did he want to hurt Dot either. The game had begun already and it was as boring as Alec knew it was. He eyed Magnus who was actually watching it he could see his eyes moving back and forth with the ball, admiring his wife actually be amazing. "Is she like really good at this? Are we watching an actual competition?" Alec asked curiously breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well she's not professional yet, just a minor league, but if she wins this match she goes into the semi-finals..." Magnus smiled as he turned to look at him, "I know how boring this, Maia told me how you didn't want to come but when she said I would be there you said okay..." 

Alec shrugged with a smirk, "I should kill her but yeah she's right," He tried to pretend like he didn't care anymore especially since they were just hinting at the fact that really do like each other but can't be together and it was the weirdest feeling in the world and Alec really had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was still set on that sign. "Magnus, I can't do anything without thinking about you touching me...I don't want to let go of your hand..."

"Then don't, Alexander." Magnus breathed out his words, holding Alec's hand tighter, "Dot told me, I have to do what makes me happy..." He was leaning in to do it, he needed to kiss him.

Alec stopped him, shaking his head, "This isn't how I pictured our first kiss..." He confessed, oh shit, oops. "I mean..." 

"So you've thought about it too...Alexander, I... shit..." Magnus closed his eyes and turned himself away from Alec and this time letting go of his hand. He now needed that sign too.

There was suddenly a loud clasp of thunder and rain poured from the sky. Immediately the two of them were getting soaking wet. What if this was a sign? But the two of them couldn't move as everyone in the crowd was running for shelter from the rain. Magnus took Alec's hand back in his. It was raining just like the first time they truly felt this connection. They were both in deep trouble but they weren't doing anything but thinking if this was the sign. And then the rain and stopped as they were still sitting there. It was as if the whole world had shifted and they were still sitting there holding hands...

They finally decided to get up once everyone around them was gone and getting shelter as they just laughed together not at all caring anymore if they were soaking wet. When they looked up from looking at each other they saw Maia and Dot coming their way. "I figured you'd two wouldn't care that it was raining..." Maia said giving Alec a little nudge. 

Alec shook his head at her with a bit of a 'shut up' look before he looked to Dot to see what kind of look she was giving Magnus, he really didn't know what to make of it if he was being honest. "Anyway, we're celebrating...I don't know if you two know but I did win the match just before it started to downpour," Dot spoke matter of factly as she went on, "Magnus, do you want to invite Alec to karaoke to celebrate?" 

"I'd love to," Alec answered for himself. "Maia can show just how well she can sing..." Alec added with a smile.

"Nooo, shhhhh." Maia cringed. "I can't sing in front of people you know that..."

"Wait you can sing?" Dot asked curiously, "Hiding out on me huh?" 

"I can't, I really can't, I don't know what Alec's talking about...he knows my biggest fear is singing in front of people."

"But the question is can you sing?" Dot asked her friend curiously taking her hand in hers just like Magnus and Alec still actually had their hands together and Magnus didn't even notice it until he saw Dot do it to Maia. 

"I can't." Maia pulled herself away.

"Maia, it's okay." Dot was quick to try and calm her down.

"Sorry Mi, c'mon let's go anyway, it'll be fun." Alec decided anyway knowing a way to actually get Maia to sing and for some reason, this actually felt like a really good idea.

\--

The same place they went to when they first all hung out was the karaoke place on Monday nights. Maia had done this before, she just had to do something in order to get over her fear of singing in public. "I don't want to do it tonight," She insisted to Alec as they all took a seat down at the bar this time. Magnus ordered a round of drinks and wondered why Alec was insisting she does this. 

Alec started to whisper into Maia's ear normal words of encouragement and then he spoke a little louder, "I'll even have them dim the lights and you can do what you always do..."

Maia sighed just a little bit with a soft, "Fine." She smiled softly and told them all to stay there and not look to where she was going or doing. 

Dot more curious than ever wanted to peak but Alec made sure she didn't. "Trust me." He whispered. "You're in for something amazing." 

Maia talked to the DJ asking for a particular song and for the lights to be down really low so no could see her but just hear her as she snuck behind the karaoke lyrics monitor. When Dot couldn't see her anymore, when no one could see her anymore she started to sing. Her voice amazing as anything, she really could sing, and she had picked the perfect song to sing. It was one of Alec's favourites, and she also related to it herself. 

"But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are. You walk in and my strength walks out the door, say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh I know, I should go but I need your touch just too damn much, loving you isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, that I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong...yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making but what you're giving I am happy to be taking cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms. They say you're something I should do without, they don't know what goes on when the lights go out, there's no way to explain..." 

Magnus looked to Alec while she sang and he felt everything she sang, he was undeniably relating to it, and Alec figured it out with that look in his eyes. He felt it too. "I told you," 

"It's not just that...the song..." Magnus breathed and he shook his head avoiding to speak anymore and sipped his drink.

Dot couldn't say anything either for the moment, there was something inside of her that felt the lyrics too, and she wondered why this feeling was growing inside of her. Did she feel how Magnus felt about Alec? "I should go talk to her," She mumbled and got up to and find her once she had finished. "You can't sing? Yeah okay, tell me how and when and where and..." She literally was speechless.

"It's just one of those things you know...and stage freight it sucks..." Maia shrugged. "It's not something I ever wanted to really do for a living, I rather write music and have other people sing it...that's what I do for a living..."

"It's incredible and your voice is incredible and I just...I need to hear more..." Dot was just completely amazed by her friend's talent and the more she complimented her the more Maia could feel her nerves kicking in and she now knew exactly what Alec was feeling when he was around Magnus. 

As the two went back to where Magnus and Alec were sitting in silence, Magnus actually still thinking about the words to the song was curious to where it came from, "Did you write that song?"

"It was actually Alec's song, he and I write lyrics together, but that one was all him, it's a new one actually..." Maia confessed. Alec didn't want her to admit that just yet. He reached to wack her but didn't quite make it which only made Dot grow a bit more suspicious as well as Magnus. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Tell you what? That I like to write music?" Alec kind of played dumb.

"Well yeah, you work in a flower shop but you have the talent to write like that?" 

"It's just a song, Magnus." Alec still was trying to avoid the fact the song was written for him even if it was completely obvious.

"Yeah, I guess." Magnus didn't want to continue this with Dot sitting right next to him, "The important thing is that your best friend can sing and damn can she sing." Magnus turned his attention Maia again to congratulate her when she didn't really see the big deal in it either but she completely understood why Magnus felt the lyrics. She also truly loved how dumb Alec was playing, she knew the reason why she wanted him to sing it today too. 

"Thank you." Maia smiled softly and tried to break the tension of them all at the bar now because she didn't want all eyes on her anymore. "Maybe we should play some video games?" 

"Good idea," Magnus quickly got up and dragged Alec out of his chair.

"Na-uh, we are not doing DDR." Alec groaned.

"Oh come on...you did so well..." Magnus insisted.

"Was that before or after I fell on top of you?" Alec inquired raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Right in between." Magnus was easily smirking back. "But I mean if you don't want to we can always play air hockey so I can kick your ass again..."

"You did no such thing." Alec snorted dragging his hand over to the DDR, "But naw, let's do this...if I end up kicking ass and dancing like a pro, I've got you to blame." He winked at him and was quick to turn to see what song to pick. "Let's do this Britney Spears' one... seems like it's harder than Toxic." Alec shrugged.

"It's really hard," Magnus agreed as he saw all the steps, "You might end up doing a spilt and falling on your ass." He was a pro and could easily get it done though. Alec shrugged and selected it. It was hard right from the beginning, he looked completely ridiculous and the steps weren't lighting up because he wasn't quick enough and Magnus was laughing hysterically while just hitting every move until Alec's game was over. "Told you." Magnus was laughing as Alec was out of breath already and pouting, "Oh stop let me teach you, come on." Magnus moved behind him after pressing play again for them to start over, "Left, left, back, back, right, right, turn, left, right, jump..." He whispered in his ear swaying with him until Alec jumped which only ended up causing them to fall on each other again. They were giggling and it was Deja vou. 

Alec couldn't stop laughing, still a bit out of breath and he couldn't allow himself to look away from Magnus. "You did that on purpose..."

"I might have, but is this another sign?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec blinked, "Sign?"

"Like the rain pouring down, the song, the way you're looking at me," Magnus was in big trouble.

"Like you realizing there are signs?" Alec swallowed, shaking on top of him as he rolled off of him and stood up, "We can't. Not here."

"You're right." Magnus sighed getting up on his own, "It's late, I'll go find Dot and tell her that we should go." He walked away and didn't look back.

Really, Magnus was in so much trouble. Alec was the right kind of wrong. Or was the wrong kind of right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is based off my love for the movie [Coyote Ugly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lqWOOHOwlE). Maia is basically Violet. The song used that Maia sings is a LeAnne Rymes song called "Right Kind Of Wrong" that they have used in the movie. All credit and copyright go to them as well as the small idea that if you saw the movie you know that Maia is acting like Violet. <3


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, Alec was avoiding Magnus' calls, but he didn't have time for something like this anymore. He was doing so well with his flower shop, and it seemed as if someone told him just how good he was because he kept getting anonymous recommendations. He figured it might have been Magnus, so he thought to call him a couple of times just to thank him, but it just wasn't worth it anymore because he really didn't want to ruin something so beautiful. He respected Dot and thought if she really knew what Magnus had said and the conversations they hinted at, she'd let him _be happy_ as he said.

It was just another day at the shop, Alec was working on an arrangement when Dot walked in, "Oh good, I'm so glad to see you." She said a bit out of breath.

Alec raised an eyebrow and tried to avoid major eye contact for a moment as he worked on his flowers, "What can I do for you?" 

"Maia told me you were very busy, I could see that, but she also told me that you've been avoiding Magnus and if it's because of me...I am sorry." She mentioned trying to get Alec to look at her. "I'm really sorry, truly." She sighed. "He misses you a lot, he doesn't want you to keep avoiding him." 

"I'm not avoiding him," Alec lied. "I'm just really busy. It seems like someone mentioned my shop and showed off my arrangements because I have been nonstop." 

"That was me, I wanted it to be anonymous, I also know that Catarina showed off a lot of your work to all her friends at the hospital where she works..." Dot told him with a small smile, "Your work is so amazing Alec, you deserve all the credit for it."

"Thank you," Alec said simply and smiled back. 

"I did also do it so you and Magnus could hang out less, I admit, but it's devastating him and I really do wish you'd give him a call..." Dot admitted and was turning to leave before Alec could say something, she knew him enough to know that statement would probably piss him off. 

It sure did. He didn't even look up to say goodbye, he just turned away from the door and her completely and went into the backroom to do exactly what she wanted...

\--

It was the next morning, Alec never called Magnus because for some reason he just chickened out on it, he didn't know what to say and well, he also didn't want to rat Dot out for the thing she did. _He was that nice._

"Good morning, beautiful." Magnus rubbed his nose against hers as he cuddled back up to her. "Do we have to get out of bed?" 

"We don't, it's Saturday." She smiled sweetly enjoying Magnus' affection, which had been rare these days. 

"In that case..." Magnus threw the covers over them and gave her a lot more than she had expected, her body becoming one with his, and together they made love. 

Magnus lost himself with her, but if he was being completely honest he wasn't thinking about her, it just didn't feel right, nothing felt right, even if he was trying. He suddenly felt himself wanting to let go and instead of her name escaping his lips it was Alec's full name. 

_Oh shit._

"Magnus, you fucking did not just do that." Dot threw him off of her. 

Magnus fell down against her and tried his hardest not to look at her for the moment. "I miss him," He whimpered. "I just..."

"Stop. And I went over there to tell him to call you, I can't believe I did that."

"Why did you do that?" Magnus shook his head, "Not like he listened."

"He didn't call?" 

"No, he didn't," 

"I guess he's mad at me then for purposely giving him business so he wouldn't have time for you," Dot then admitted. 

Magnus looked at her dumbfounded, "I never meant for this to happen, you're my best friend Dothera, we're supposed to be together, grow old together, learn to love each other each day...I...how is this happening?"

"You're the one that said his name in bed..." She retorted. "You tell me what I did wrong!"

"You did absolutely nothing, I'm honestly truly sorry. He's on my mind and he shouldn't be. It's obvious he doesn't want me and also I know he would never do anything to come between us..."

"But Magnus, if you're not happy with me, maybe we shouldn't continue this marriage...maybe we need some time apart...if it's meant to be...you know?" She didn't want to say it, she avoided saying that sentence for days now but there it was out there.

Sure enough, Magnus agreed to it, "I need to find myself, I need to see what I really want, and I'm not lying to you, Doretha, I love you with all my heart, and I always have." Magnus told her as he was slipping out of bed. He kissed her forehead before he went into the bathroom to get dressed and left the house. He didn't go to see Alec, no, not yet, he couldn't face him either. He didn't know what would happen if he did. Did he even work on Saturday? 

Magnus knocked on the door of his father's house, he needed his fatherly advice, he needed to know what he should do because the last thing he wanted to do was get a divorce to the one person he thought he loved. "Hello, my son." Asmodeus right away gave his son a hug, knowing something was definitely wrong from just the way he looked upon opening the door. 

"I called another person's name in bed," Magnus was out with it instantly. "I said it because I missed him...I'm not supposed to be thinking about him while I'm married in love but I just can't stop."

"There is nothing you can do when someone else is on your mind, especially during an intimate time such as that." Asmodeus answered patting his son softly, "What does your heart tell you, Magnus?" 

"To go to him, but he's been avoiding me..." Magnus swallowed.

"And do you know why?"

"Yeah... but he doesn't want to come between Dot and me..." 

"Magnus, listen to yourself, be selfish, follow your heart..." 

"I guess I should huh?"

"Yes, you didn't need me to tell you that."

"I did actually, thank you," Magnus got up from the seat he took for only a second and was out the door.

\--

It was Saturday, but yeah Alec was working at his shop because he was still busy with his projects and arrangements. He didn't expect many people in the store today, mostly just for himself to work on everything, but when the doorbell sounded and in walked Dot, he truly didn't expect her in again and he was actually more annoyed than ever but he put on a smile and asked what she wanted.

"I'm looking for Magnus, please tell me he's here? Is he hiding in the back? I just need to speak with him..." She was a bit frantic.

"Umm, he's not here? I never called him yesterday, he has no reason to be here..."

Dot took a deep breath, a sigh of relief mostly, but she didn't dare tell him what happened this morning. Maybe he decided Alec wasn't right for him after all and they could work on finding each other again. "I'm so sorry to bother you, I just...we had a fight...you promise me he's not here?" 

"No, Dot. He's not here," Alec swore and really didn't care about anything that was going on between them. Okay, maybe he did a little bit, but nothing he wanted to be in the middle of. She had to shove her out the door again and thought about locking up but instead, he just turned around and tried his hardest to get back to work. 

It wasn't long before the doorbell went off again and low and behold it was Magnus. Alec was seriously about to just go off on him and tell him literally everything he could in that second. He needed to and he opened his mouth to tell him that Dot was just looking for him but Magnus didn't even give him a chance to speak as he just grabbed his cheeks in his hands and kissed him, he kissed him without any kind of warning and was pushing him towards the back as he stumbled on top of him against one of Alec's flower arrangements that were just getting set up. It took Alec a second to process what was even happening, especially since this was not what he imagined their first kiss to be like, but finally, he started to kiss him back, even whimpering into his mouth. The two of them getting so lost in the electric liplock, their tongues meeting and more electricity was surging through them just like each time they'd touch before. Fuck, Alec lost all control and continued to kiss him with everything he'd had pent up for so so so long. "Alexander," Magnus breathed out his name in a low growl, "Fuck, that's your name, it's your name..." Magnus purred grinding down against the man underneath him. 

Alec softly pecked his lips after that, trying to breath normal, but not the way Magnus was grinding, making it so hard to say anything other than mumble a _what?_

"Nothing, I..." Magnus got up off of him as a few tears started to fall down his face.

"What is it?" Alec looked to him curiously.

"I said your name in bed this morning while I was..." He trailed off and started laughing out loud to himself. It wasn't funny but he just couldn't believe this was happening. 

_Holy shit._ Alec said out loud in his head, but did he say it loud enough for Magnus to hear, "I mean, wait...what?" Was this a good thing? "Is that why Dot came looking for you here?"

"Fuck, she came here looking for me? Dear God, I...I'm so sorry..." Magnus didn't know what to say or how to react.

"I guess that explains that," Alec shrugged licking his lips and tasting Magnus on him and wanted more just neve knowing he needed something so much. He leaned forward just to tell him it was okay and his lips attached to his softly at first but Magnus was so inviting because they were literally meant to be. It was their destiny, fate, all of those words about being with someone who you didn't know you needed until that _moment_ happened. Magnus freely kissed him back as their bodies intertwined again and nothing would stop them now. Not even the Roses underneath Alec that pricked him softly causing him to 'ow' but still kiss him as they even kissed in between laughter once they realized what was going on. It wasn't until the doorbell going off that they suddenly leapt off each other. "Shh, shhh," Alec put his finger to his lip at Magnus' fit of giggles. 

"Alec? Are you here?" Maia called out. 

"Stay here," Alec whispered and snuck out to the front of the store. He definitely looked like he'd been kissed as he swallowed looking to Maia with a simple 'hi' smile.

"Is Magnus here? Has he been? Dot's looking all over for him worried sick..."

"No, he hasn't been." Alec lied and actually wondered why Maia didn't question him about how he knew he looked like he felt. 

"You're not lying to me are you?" She raised an eyebrow because she really did know her best friend that well, but if he wanted to lie that was fine too. 

"I'm not. What did she tell you? Everything okay?" He tried to play it cool.

"She expected him to come by here considering he said your name in bed this morning...I figured you'd like to hear that too..." Maia told him. "But, I think Dot doesn't want to let him go even if she told him they should take a break." 

"Wow, that's uh intense." Alec scratched his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Magnus heard everything Maia was saying in the back and felt the need to go back to Dot all of a sudden, to either tell the truth that he did come to see Alec but then again he didn't and couldn't ever hurt her the way she was hurting. He felt sick now as much as he loved every moment he got to kiss Alec knowing it was what he was supposed to do. He wrote down, "I'm sorry," on a piece of paper with a Tulip leaning towards the back door to go out. 

Alec heard the commotion just as Maia was leaving him to go back and calm Dot down after he told her just wanted to get back to his work so she let him be. H ran back only to find the note and the Tulip, and he just stood there to let the tears fall. Every time he thought he had all the answers everything came right back crashing down...

Magnus made Alec so happy and so sad all at once. He needed answers but he had to finish his job...

\--

"You got this in the mail," Maia handed Alec an important letter. "I was kind of waiting to give it to you on the fate of Magnus, but..." She just handed it to him.

Alec ripped it open knowing and hoping it was what he thought it was...and it was!!! He read it out loud, "We loved your demo, we would love to hear more from you and your friend, Maia. Please come to LA to record your album!" 

"Two people with stage fright recording music together? We'll be like Sia but a silhouette duo?" Maia laughed. 

"I actually love that idea, but what about the flower shop, what about Magnus?" Alec swallowed in thought.

"Well, the flower shop will always be here when you return, Magnus...well...if it's meant to be...it would have happened already right?"

"Right," Alec whispered, "Actually, Maia, I lied the other day when you came into the flower shop, Magnus was there and we uh we kissed and all was perfect... and I don't know but I think he was trying to tell me something with a Tulip..." 

Maia smirked before she rolled her eyes, "I knew it. Your hair told me it all." She laughed lightly, "But a Tulip? Are we going to base our fate off of a Tulip?" 

"Maybe..." Alec sighed deeply. "I should tell him, I also never told him that I could sing too..."

"Well, I'm not going without you." Maia frowned, "You know I could never ever do this without you." 

"I know," Alec sighed again, "I wish I wasn't a mess and in love with a married man," 

"Me either." Maia sighed with him, "I kind of started to have feelings for Dot too, weird huh?"

"Not weird, we never even made a plan to see if that was legit did we?" Alec shrugged a little.

"Na, I think she's really focused on thinking she's supposed to be with Magnus, I don't know how she can't see past it that these kinds of things happen...and if you ask me Magnus is very much in love with you and not her...so if that Tulip is supposed to mean something you should really go right now and decide your fate." Maia encouraged Alec and that was exactly what he was going to do. This was no or never.

\--

Stopping by the flower shop just to pick up some Tulips he had lying around to bring to Magnus' apartment whether Dot was there or not, he just wanted to be completely honest...

"How could you?" Catarina came barging into the flower shop.

"Excuse me?" Alec was taken back by her sudden appearance and barging in like that.

"When you asked me all about those questions about _love, at first sight_, it was Magnus wasn't it?"

"It was..." Alec raised an eyebrow. 

"He's married to my best friend!" Catarina shouted at him, this wasn't like her. "I really didn't think you were capable of such manipulation..." 

"Excuse me?" Alec flabbergasted at her, "I did no such thing to them...what are you even talking about?"

"Magnus hasn't been seen since Saturday morning when he called out your name in bed, so it's very obvious that you two did something... and I had to hear all about it through Dot crying her eyes out that she messed up. She didn't mess up anything... it was all you." Catarina was still blaming Alec for all this.

"First of all, it takes to two fucking tango, second of all, Magnus said my name before he came to me and kissed me first, and third of all which is none of your business he left me after he kissed me and I haven't seen him since either..."

Catarina sighed a bit, her body language changing realizing what she did and shouldn't have accused Alec of anything alone because Magnus was just as at fault. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I just don't like seeing Dot so sad and willing to take Magnus back even after all this mess... he hasn't called her... or seen her... and we don't know where to look..."

"I think I might know," Alec felt like he knew him but then again did he really truly know him? Because Dot would have probably checked there too already. "Tell Dot to go to their bench," 

"I don't know why she didn't think of that?" Catarina raised an eyebrow.

Alec shrugged, "If it works out, it works out, and I think I know what I need to do." Alec frowned but inside it was a bit of relief, "I need to go to LA for a recording contract with Maia...it's a long story but Magnus will get half of it so if you could just tell him when you find him what I'm doing that'll be awesome, thanks." Alec just fell flat and closed up shop leaving with Catarina. 

"Don't give up on love, Alec. You'll find someone." Catarina encouraged him and went her separate way.

Alec looked down at the Tulip he still had in his hand and tossed it to the ground. He stepped on it and walked off...

The only question lingering was would Magnus get to Alec in time before he leaves for LA...


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus was in fact at the bench, and he wasn't expecting Dot to come and find him. He honestly thought she had given up on him after what he did to her. When she sat down next to him, he instantly looked up at her, "Well it took you long enough..."

"I didn't think you'd want to revisit our old places..." Dot explained with a soft sigh. "I figured you'd just need some space, but I honestly don't want to give you too much without letting you know how I truly feel about us and what we did." She continued. 

"What's that?" Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I think we rushed into this and the more I think about it we are more friends than lovers. And I do love you, I love you more than you'll ever probably love me, but at this point, I think it was more of a friendship kind of love you know? I'd do anything for you Magnus but most importantly I want to see you happy." Dot continued to explain as she took a deep breath and inched a little closer to him. She reached to touch his shoulder and softly kiss his cheek.

"I agree," Magnus said simply and took a slight breath. "And I was happy with you, Dorothea. There was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't. Just...it happened..."

"I know and I tried to be selfish but I can't do that, you deserve to be happy and if it's with him...I get it. I truly do." She promised encouragingly before getting herself up from the bench. "Don't get up, but if you do I hope it's to go and find him." She smiled softly before kissing him on the forehead and went her separate ways. 

Magnus couldn't speak or even say goodbye, he could only nod softly and look apologetic. It took a few seconds to actually get up too. He was unsure if Alec even wanted him after the way he treated him too. He figured he lost the chance to speak to him when he was avoiding him after kissing him and saying goodbye. 

But he was walking his normal way back to the flower shop just the way he always walked to get there, and he wasn't rushing because he didn't know what to say or what exactly he even wanted to do. He was just a few minutes too late though, the flower shop open but Izzy and Clary were greeting him instead. "Oh my goodness," Izzy shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Alec," Magnus answered her with a small swallow.

"But he didn't tell you?" Izzy asked a bit frantically?

"No, tell me what? What happened?" Magnus asked back just as frantic as she had gotten.

Izzy took a deep breath, "He and Maia went to LA, they just got a flight. They have a recording contract...an actual recording contract...they're going to sing together and make an album..." 

"Wow, that's um, that's amazing..." Magnus was a bit in shock, "Do you mean just Maia though?"

"No, Alec can sing too, he always could...just this flower shop was keeping him back, and he has that fear of singing in front of people too... it's going to be an interesting kind of deal there in LA... but we keep joking they'll be singing silhouettes..." Izzy joked and was actually really happy for her brother and he knew that Magnus was only going to hold him back here.

"I wish I knew." Magnus sighed deeply. "Not that I wouldn't let him go but I wish I knew he could sing...ever since that night at karaoke and hearing that song something told me he didn't just write that for Maia to have...something told me just how important it was to him and how it was dedicated to me...I never resonated with a song the way I did that night..." Magnus explained. 

"Oh my you poor thing, you need to go after him now." Izzy was encouraging him now. "He didn't think you should show up, he said he would let you know what he was doing, but I guess he kind of lied about that..." She scratched her head a little.

"It's my fault, I took my time, and I'm still here, I'm not running after him, there isn't enough time." Magnus really didn't feel like this was worth it, he knew it was but he also didn't think it would change Alec's mind.

"Do you love him?" Clary spoke up, "Because I've seen the way you look at him,"

"She's right, you need to ask yourself is he worth it," Izzy added.

"He's worth everything. He came into my life so unexpectedly and the only thing I want to do is touch him like actual longing for his touch." Magnus clenched his fist in thought already missing that feeling.

"Go, then, go, go, go, goooooo." Izzy was pushing him out the door. "Go to the airport, tell him you love him."

"I can't come between his career, that's one thing I don't want to mess with..." 

"I understand that but in all seriousness, he was willing to put his career on hold for you and for this flower shop for as long as he could...he can't even sing in public..." Izzy explained and tried to encourage Magnus to go and stop him before it was too late.

Deep down Magnus really wanted to stop him but apart of him really felt like he didn't want Alec to waste such an amazing opportunity with Maia. If they were truly meant to be they would find a way back to each other just like they saw each other those random times...

\--

LA wasn't all that it was cracked out to be. They were able to record their songs and show off their writing skills, but the whole idea about them being behind a curtain or behind the scenes wasn't what the recording contract they had, had wanted from them. In the end, they were able to sell all of their songs and make money for other artists to sing the songs they had written. It wasn't easy to do but as long as Alec got to keep the one song that Maia sang for him that night, he was honestly fine with it. Maia still felt like she needed that big break and wished they would have her act like Sia did or maybe she just needed to get over her fear of stage fright. But so did Alec only he was already the one so ready to get back home and managed the flower shop again in hopes that Izzy and Clary were doing the business for him. He didn't forget about Magnus all together but he wasn't thinking about him because he figured he worked all out with Dot and knew he should be ready to move on already. 

Magnus didn't contact Alec still, in fact, his job got a bit more stressful than normal. He never told Alec what he did, a matter of fact, he never really discussed it with anyone because he was just a simple salesman for a small online clothing company and he would answer the phones and take care of the orders. Today was just like any stressful than the normal day because it was moving day, they were getting bigger and more worldwide and the company was going to be moving upstate. He told no one but he was going to be moving with them.

"...please don't tell me I'm making a mistake, I'm going to move..." Magnus said picking up his cell phone call.

"I'm not going to tell you that, but what I am going to tell you is that Alec is back..." Catarina answered him. "He doesn't know I saw him but I did..."

"That isn't going to stop me either," Magnus lied, gritting his teeth, growling a bit himself too because just the mention of his name and he needed him again in a way he never thought he could ever.

"Stop lying to yourself. I made a mistake of yelling at him but I know that you and Dot were just meant to be friends now and I need you to go after him." Catarina was always looking out for Magnus.

"Maybe this time I will..." Magnus hung up the phone and made his way over to the flower shop, he wasn't there like Catarina had said but there was a note on the door that he would reopen in the morning.

With that thought and knowing he had to leave early in the morning with his company he went to the other flower shop, he knew about to buy some Tulips. They were nothing like Alec's but they were going to do the trick. He took them back and tied them up to Alec's door with a personal note that read, _My Dear Alexander, I made a lot of mistakes in my life, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, and I also made a mistake by not letting you know a few weeks ago that I chose you. That I would chose you always and I can't live without thinking about you and what we could become together. I let you have your time in LA because it was what you needed to do and I hope whatever it was has made you happy and you'll be able to forgive me. I have to leave to go upstate tomorrow for my job, but I'm leaving our fate in your hands. I hope this Tulip is a reminder to you that we are 'perfect' for each other... I love you, Alexander. Sincerely, Magnus._

Magnus hoped this would be the fate they needed, they're one-shot in giving each other a shot at love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this short Chapter. I have had a bit of writers block and this Chapter was the filler I've been needing to write to set you up for the last one. I can't wait to share with you the cute idea that comes with it, and I hope you haven't figured it out. But I do promise it'll be epic at least I hope it will. I'm excited to write it and I hope I can get all out soon for you. I've been battling a bit of a cold as well so please be patient with me, thank you! <3


	9. Chapter 9

It really seemed as if time was moving way too slow, but there was no time left, it was now or never for Magnus to start heading to upstate. If he wanted to make it on time and get settled he needed to leave now to avoid all of the rush hour traffic. Alec hadn't responded so it was obvious they weren't going to work out like they were supposed to.

"I made the mistake of not telling you the truth of where Alec really went if I'd had done that in the first place, you might still be with him..." Catarina said to Magnus hoping that he would stay a little longer now that she knew he really had his heart set on leaving to go Upstate and make the best of it and leave the city behind. 

"No, it wasn't your fault, but thanks for telling me _now_...because I honestly don't know if I would have made it there anyway because after Dot and I talked - I just - I stayed at the bench for longer thinking of what I really wanted. I never felt this way about someone I barely know..." Magnus sighed to take a slight breath because he could feel tears threatening his eyes. "...he literally just walked into my life and became everything to me even while I was in a relationship...does that even make sense?"

"Love makes us do weird things and it's kind of really intense at times but it's right. Love is right. Love is also kind. And most importantly there are all kinds of loves, and you can love Dot as a friend and be _in_ love with Alec." Catarina explained. "You guys at first were too blind to see it because you both were afraid of hurting Dot, but you can't help how fate took its course on you two. I think it was all meant to be now and I gave Alec clear advice on that without knowing he was talking about you. I should have told you that sooner too, and I'm sorry." She finished with a soft sigh hoping that she was stopping him from going and leaving Alec behind.

"You are right, and I appreciate the advice but it does take two and he isn't responding to the letter I left at the door of his flower shop. I waited for a whole 3 hours." Magnus frowned as he was continuing the walk downstairs to the Uber to take him Upstate.

\--

Alec was taking his time this morning, he didn't really have any motivation to go to work today. He was literally 3 hours later when he was reaching for the keys to open the door when he spotted Magnus' letter. He dropped everything to read the letter and his entire body was melting at that moment and he couldn't move. His body trembled to bend down and reach for his keys that he dropped. He didn't know what to do because he thought it was too late. Magnus was moving upstate, and he really didn't want to stop him from something that was really good for him. They could move on from each other and never have to worry about seeing each other again, but that is not what he wanted, not at all, and now he was finally inside holding the tulip and the letter in his hand still a bit dumbfounded on what to actually do. 

Time was running out.

Traffic was hell.

"Alec! What are you doing here?" Maia barged through the door of his flower shop. "I thought you would be out there looking for him?" She was about to hit him over the head when she saw that he was actually crying. "I left Dot's house and she told everything, she just signed the divorce papers..." She told him hoping that would have him crack a smile but instead he was more vulnerable clenching the tulip and the letter to his chest.

"I...I mean...I just...I don't know what to do...I'll never finds him..." Alec swallowed shaking his head to show her the note. He kept the tulip and twirled in his fingers, it was even the colour blue. He loved blue tulips. 

"He is relying on fate for the two of you...he knows you will find him," Maia told him folding the letter and setting it down on Alec's work desk. "I think I have the perfect idea on how to find him..." 

Alec was all ears as he took a deep breath and looked down at his tulip. 

"I know at this time traffic is always really heavy on the way to Upstate..." She began with a bit of a grin on her face, "...Magnus would be stuck somewhere in that traffic, you need to be as loud as you can and get on top of a car and sing that song for him..." Maia suggested thinking it was one of her greatest ideas as she wiggled her eyebrows. "They didn't sign us because we were both too scared to do something like this, but here is your chance to go for it...you can do it...you need to do it..." She really was good at insisting on these type of things because for some reason Alec actually wanted to try. She was right because having a fear like this was something that was holding him back from a lot of things...not just being a boy in a flower shop but for going out there and actually getting what he wanted and needed. In a way, it was strange metaphor about love and fighting for what you want. 

"I can do this...I want to do this...I need to do this..." Alec believed in himself for the first time. Why couldn't have believed him in LA though? "But, if I can do it, and it actually works, there is a catch..." He smirked. "You have to go back to LA and get that recording contract for yourself. Let the world know who you are Maia Roberts." Alec encouraged his best friend giving her a poke.

Maia took a deep breath and gave him a handshake on it. "Deal." She added firmly and tugged him into one of the biggest hugs she could ever give. "Now you have to go out there and scream at the top of your lungs to find him..." She encouraged as she took a step back, "I will take after the flower shop for you," She promised still pushing him out the door. 

Although Alec agreed to do this, he really had no idea where to start, and how in the world would Magnus hear him? He called for a taxi cab to head somewhere Upstate so at least it was a start.

In the meantime, Maia stayed in Alec's shop and was looking at some arrangements he had done before he had left. She only wondered if being a person in a flower shop really was Alec's calling vs being a singer whereas she really only had her singing. Looking around some more and cleaning up a little bit she started to sing and dance around the shop. Her beautiful voice echoing throughout the flowers of Alec's spacious shop that she didn't hear the sound of someone coming in. It was Dot, something calling her and telling her to come in at this very moment almost as if it was their fate. Maia turned around still singing when she came face to face with Dot's beautiful face. "Oh my goodness...I mean how long were you listening?" She shook her head and stepped back in a soft blush.

"Enough to hear everything, you really are a beautiful singer." Dot smiled taking a step forward. "I came here to speak to Alec, I wanted to know if he allowed Magnus to head to his new job yet..." 

"Long story short, he's on his way now..." Maia settled against a wall still admiring Dot and for some reason, she looked even more amazing than she did the last few times they had hung out.

"I do hope it works out, I know I was jealous of them and didn't want them to be together for obvious reasons but when you looked at them together it was literally as if they were only existing for each other and I just...I knew that whatever happened in between all of this...I started to have feelings for someone else too...only I was too scared to admit to myself because for as long as I thought Magnus was the only one for me..." She was trying to get out what she needed but it was taking an awfully long time, she fully had no intention of even doing this but seeing Maia here it was only a matter of time anyway before she could admit it. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, what if you were the one that was made for me..." Dot said just above a whisper walking more step closer and Maia didn't say anything at that moment, she just kissed her instead, taking her and spinning around to push her up against the wall and continue to kiss her and although both of them were having their moment, they were both still wondering if Alec and Magnus found each other yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the dely in this chapter, i'm so glad i was able to write this though. <3 i'm hoping to write more soon, but it might not be until next week when i can find the time after my trip to london. thank you so much for reading and i hope this chapter was a good filler for what's to come. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope i still have my faithful readers to this story, it's been a really long time but i'm finally here to finish it off. <3

A text or voicemail would have been really sufficient, but Magnus really was relying on their fate. He believed everything that had ever happened in his life was for a reason and meeting Alec as he did was all supposed to be apart of the grand design. He was in the taxi cab heading upstate, the traffic was indeed hell...he really was waiting on a miracle. 

Alec knew the reason why Magnus didn't leave a voicemail, and the only option was to listen to what Maia had to say and do it. He needed to get over the fear that was preventing him from ever doing what he had truly loved. With a really big gulp and a loud swallow, with his guitar walking down the crowded street filled with cars in a dead-stop traffic jam, he got on top of a hood of a car. Of course, he apologized profusely before he started strumming his guitar. He closed his eyes for a second imagining he was just in the comfort of his own room and not on top of the car about to sing his heart out. "...loving you isn't really something I should do, shouldn't want to spend my time but I should try and be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong..." He shouted in his singing voice, "...there's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth the pain, Magnus Bane, I shouldn't want to spend my time with you...but baby, you're the right kind of wrong..."

Magnus looked up from his phone the loud voice was awfully familiar, the song was familiar too, and then his name being shouted in the song? He jumped from the car he was in getting out of the car and there he was, the man of his dreams singing on a guitar shouting lyrics to the song that was made for them. "...baby, you're the right kind of wrong..." Alec continued as noticed he had found the person he was singing to, looking directly down from the car he was standing on and he jumped down leaping into his arms. His entire body just fell into his arms and easily Magnus caught him. Magnus was laughing out loud though shaking his head and pushed him away for a moment. Alec sighed softly and shook his head apologizing with his eyes for just taking so long.

"I can't believe you just did that...everyone is staring at you." Magnus pointed out.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I just let my biggest fear become reality..." Alec told him, "...are you mad at me for lying to you?" He then asked with the way Magnus wasn't touching him anymore.

"Not in the least, I'm honestly just shocked...shocked that you did that..._for me..._" Magnus whimpered feeling something he'd just never ever felt when he was with Dot. "There's just one thing, Alexander..."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me." He whispered moving to his lips and being the one to kiss him first anyway but Alec instantly kissed the man he was completely and utterly in love with in front of a traffic jam. Horns starting honking and not because they wanted them to move but because they just witnessed the most cutest reunion in the world. Their lip lock continued, their bodies had collided and they couldn't stop, they were finally able to kiss and not worry about something stopping them. It really was as if they were existing for only each other. The kiss made Alec so dizzy, he never ever imagined he would be kissing Magnus like this. What seemed like a dream from the moment he met him was finally a reality. He never thought he could get the guy. And Magnus, he just couldn't believe a person like Alec existed. A small part of him hated himself for leading someone on, but nothing could prepare him for this fate and moment that he knew Alec had in him to do. "You do realize that everyone is still staring at us? And you just sang in front of possibly thousands of people?" He reminded him as they were parting from their tantalizing kiss. 

Alec nodding in a whimper, tasting all of what Magnus left on his lips. "The one thing I will never forget is that you are the right kind of wrong, and I'm going to keep you, and I'm going to remind you every single day that I am in love with you." Alec promised as he took his hand and led him on to the sidewalk when he realized they were the ones holding up traffic now. 

It only took a second for them to end up kissing each other again, "So this means that I don't have a job now by the way..." Magnus reminded him. 

"What if I give you the flower shop, and I work on getting a music career here in New York?" Alec thought out loud to a thought, "...I would, of course, run the shop with you, teach you everything I know about flowers..." 

"I like that idea, but one condition?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly at him, "...you have to sing to me every second you have." 

"Wait why is that?" Alec raised an eyebrow back at him. 

"Because a tulip doesn't just mean eternal love, it also means joy and vibrancy, love and happiness, and you give me all of that when you sing..." 

"So what you're saying is I'm the tulip in your garden?" Alec raised his eyebrow further and started giggling. 

"Exactly what I'm saying, I want to be your tulip for the rest of your days..." Magnus was blushing, he truly never felt this way before, it was so refreshing and rewarding. 

"I love when you talk flowers to me." Alec giggled even more and leaned forward to kiss him as they had made their way back to the flower shop. They looked in the window and couldn't believe their eyes...propped on Alec's desk was Maia and Dot still making out... 

"Well, I'll be damned..." Magnus snorted. 

"Looks like they found their inner tulips too." Alec shrugged knocking on the window and giving them a little wave. 

Better than any rose, a tulip doesn't have to impress. It just is. Magnus and Alec just were. Dot and Maia just was. And in the end, all that mattered was that as they’re unselfconsciously being themselves, they can’t help but shine together as long as they're looking towards their sun, and even in the moonlight...absolutely no one can fight the moonlight... 

FIN


End file.
